The 'Million Dollar' Man
by Dominate One
Summary: Itachi and his father are sick with Sasuke messing around and not committing, until they interfere and find a smooth talker to make the younger Uchiha to be more responsible but what he did was making him fall head over heels in love with him. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**The **_'Million Dollar' _**Man **

_Chapter 1: So What_

"What am I going to do with you?" Fugaku wondered as he eyed his second born. "You wracked Itachi's car!" Fugaku shook his head.

He wondered about Sasuke sometimes. His behavior was getting worse, first was his attitude now wracking Itachi's car. He had to do something to stop this behavior.

"It's not like I had any choice? That pole came out of no where!" Sasuke lied, he did it intentionally, but he was going to leave that part out, it's not good to upset his father more.

"You could have gotten hurt."

"Well I'm not. So what's the problem...Just give him a new one!" He yelled in frustration, what's his father's problem?

Fugaku stood up from his seat, his chair was beginning to get uncomfortable and they had been arguing for an hour. His wife told him to take it easy on Sasuke, but he thought Sasuke needed 'tough love'. So after he got a call from the police and went to pick him up, he told Sasuke to get into the dean. His wife said it was just hormones and to let it go. He shouted at her, 'Hormones just cost me 245,014.'

"Your lucky Itachi's not here." Fugaku walked around Sasuke-who was in a chair. He stopped behind him and grabbed onto his son's shoulders, squeezing them lightly. Fugaku sighed and dropped his hands and walked in front of Sasuke.

"Son, your grounded." His fists were on his hips, his eyes pointed down to him.

"You can't ground me." He sounded like a spoiled brat. He got up and pushed past his father to the two double doors, he slide them to the side. Mikoto came flying in, her arms wrapping around Sasuke; she nervously laughed up at him.

"Mom did you hear what father said...He grounded me!"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto de-attached herself from her son and now stood in front of her husband.

"THIS is your so called 'tough love'?"

"You want me to send him to a boot camp? Because I could!" His tone was low and husky. "I don't know what to do with him!" He tried every other opposition; it usually came back ten times what he original did. Sasuke was a genius, which made it harder to punish him.

"Don't talk like I'm not here." Sasuke hissed out. He was still at the doors watching them and like always trying to get him to behave. Like that's going to happen, he had things to get done and standing here isn't going to get them done.

"Sasuke go to your room and I'll have a talk with your father." She asked so sweetly.

"Whatever." He walked out of the room into the marble floors and up the red carpet stairs.

"I just want Sasuke to behave, expansively around company. He has a hot temper and it needs to be cooled off." He said proudly, but the feeling was replace with disappointment. How is he going to do that? Is it going to backfire like it always does?

_' Tough Love' _

"Like they can change me!" He shut his bedroom door and made his way over to his bed. He couldn't wait to see Itachi's face when he sees his car, his baby like he calls it. He wanted to prove a point when he crashed that car of his. He didn't like his brother fawning over a car, it's a stupid machine, and he could get a new one. That's what he wanted his brother to know.

Why can't Itachi know that, "Stupid." He walked to his bed and sat on the black silk with red swirls covers.

_' Tough Love'_

"Itachi I'll buy you a new one." He said into the phone.

"That's not the point, did you punish him!?" He hissed into his blackberry phone.

"You know your mother...heh...I grounded him." He said shamefully. He didn't like Mikoto getting the best of him. Fugaku heard a lightly growl.

"He's needs something more!"

"I tried EVERYTHING Itachi, what's left for me to do?"

"If you can't, then I will."

Fugaku heard a buzzing sound, his son hang up on him. "Two ungrateful sons...Wonder if Mikoto changed her mind about having a girl yet?" He set his phone down to go see if Mikoto was in the mood. He sure hoped for a daughter this time around.

_' Tough Love' _

Sasuke was dressed in a black business suit; his father wanted to take him to work today. It was either stay here in his stuffy room or go to work. Sasuke needed some good old fresh air.

His mother some how talk his father into letting Sasuke come along, he knew his father didn't want him there not without his mom doing something about it. Sasuke looked at himself in a body mirror, everything was in place. Sasuke turned around to see his back; he looked over his shoulder and saw some wrinkles. He began smoothing the wrinkles from his buttocks until there were no more to see. There was a knock to his bedroom door.

"Enter." He said with his hands still on his buttocks, he was now stretching the jacket over his rear. Mikoto was the one knocking, she entered and saw her son and what looked like him squeezing his own ass.

Mikoto smiled. _I already have a daughter. _She giggled at the thought. "Your ass looks fine, honey." She walked in front of Sasuke who was still looking at his ass.

Sasuke snorted, "Ass, huh." He never heard his mother cursed, she didn't reach the five fingers yet, she was on number two, and now number three when she said ass. He turned his head to her, his hands moved in front, fixed the front without looking at it.

"What do you think?"

He really enjoyed his mother's company; he was a lot more relaxed with her then with his father or his older brother. He loved the way she made him feel she could always get a laugh from him when no one could.

"Circle." Her finger twirling around, she eyed every inch of his suit. Sasuke did as he was told. He turned slowly, they did this a lot and knew what to do when one told the other to circle, every since he was younger, his mother came to him in a beautiful dress, he would always say 'circle' and it just stuck.

"It looks great Sasuke." She walked to his side and slipped her arm around his, her other hand fixed his collar. "Let's go see your father."

"Finally let's go." He said. Sasuke guided his mother down the stairs. When they reach the floor, Mikoto turned to Sasuke and smoothed the none wrinkles, "Try not to give your father a hard time." She whispered only to him.

Sasuke nodded and stepped to the side and walked past her. His father was opening the door and he left it opened of Sasuke, he paused to give his mother a last look and closed the door. A black limo was to take Fugaku and Sasuke to work. Fugaku was already in and patiently waiting for Sasuke.

_' Tough Love' _

Sasuke was bored, he watched his father work, a couple of people came and went, none of them interested him so he went back to staring out the window. His father kept glancing up at him a couple of times but he just went back to work. Sasuke's mind began playing a tune he's heard that just pops in whenever he was bored. He listened to it and his foot began to tap against the floor.

"Sasuke, do you mind?" Fugaku asked, the tapping was getting on his nerve. The sound continued, his eyes glared up from his work to see Sasuke's elbow on the window sill, his hand holding his head up, staring out the window, he couldn't see his son's foot but he surely could hear it.

"Mr. Uchiha you have a phone call on line 4." A secretary phoned him on the intercom.

Fugaku pushed the flashing button 4and picked the phone and place it to his ear; his eyes stared at Sasuke who was still doing what he was doing.

"Hello."

"Father I have a solution for Sasuke."

He could tell his Itachi was smirking. "And what would that be?"

"I called mother and she said Sasuke was with you, he'll be there in an hour." Itachi hang the phone up.

Fugaku did the same, he leaned back in his chair wondering what his first born was thinking about and who was this 'he' he was talking about. He hoped he was good, he had faith in Itachi, but it was running out.

Fugaku looked at the clock; he then looked at Sasuke for a couple of seconds and then went back to his paper work.

Sasuke glanced at his father, _Itachi called. Well at least he knows about his 'baby.' _He knew it was Itachi, his father would never lean back with it being a business call, and line 4 was family related. Mikoto wouldn't call, she probably thinks she would ruin bonding time with father and son.

Sasuke soon got up and walked to his father's office door, opening and leaving it open. He knew his mother told him to behave but that was no fun.

He was down the hallway when he heard a door being slammed. He smirked; the secretaries melted at the sight. Almost everyone looked at him, all of the girls, a couple of guys. He passed at guy who had an erection but he didn't glance at him or looked back at him.

"Mr. Uchiha!" A pink hair in a short skirt come jogging up to him, her hands were full with fax papers.

"Hi." She followed in step with him.

"Hn."

"So where are you goin-"

BANG///CRASH///BAM

Her sentence was interrupted, by someone. She looked over and saw a blonde, not just any blonde but a hot one!

The blonde didn't watch where he was going and he bumped into a cubicle and like dominions a couple more followed. It was far away but the noise pulled Sasuke to actually glance to see what's the commotion.

A blonde stood at the side, rubbing his neck. He had a tiny smile. A man came up to him, the guy yelled but soon calmed down, when the blonde started talking to him, everyone around him laughed.

The guy who yelled at him was now shaking his hand; he looked like he forgave the blonde, and the blonde still had a smirk as he glanced at the mess.

"Idiot." Sasuke went back to walking but mentally he was smiling on the inside, Sakura wasn't following. He didn't looked back to see her walk over to the blonde.

"Hi there!" She said once the blonde looked at her.

"Well hi to you too." He eyed her body.

She giggled, "My name is Sakura." She then bit her lower lip, to keep what she was thinking.

She was thinking about him biting her lip, beating her, tying her down on a bed… She may look like a normal gal but under neat she had a bondage fetish, or one who enjoys PAIN.

"Blossoms it matches you... Hey Blossom girl, where is Fugaku Uchiha's office?" he purred.

_Blossom girl... _She pointed over her left shoulder.

The blonde followed her finger, "Thanks I'll see you around." He passed her.

_Crap! What's his name? _Sakura turned, but he was already at Mr. Uchiha office, knocking on his door. She felt something running down her chin, her hand came up and wiped whatever it was. Blood stared up at her. She moaned at the sight. Her green eyes looked to the blonde who was entering the office. She smiled and turned, her skirt flowing around her, skipping to give the faxes to her boss.

"Mr. Uchiha. Hi how are you?" He firmly griped the other's hand.

"My son said you could get Sasuke to be more...responsible. Is that right?"

"It's no trouble at all, Mr. Uchiha. I just need some information about him and that's it."

"Well he's seventeen."

"Ahh so young." He pointed out; he was four years older then he.

"Umm yes he is and he's a genius so be careful, he loves to play mind games. The only person he listens to is his mother. He loves to aggravate me, and pisses his brother by wracking his car."

"Sounds like a handful." He was going to enjoyed this new challenge, Itachi knew he liked the challenges. He guessed that's why he'd hired him. He would love to say his middle name was challenging but then he would be called a lair.

"Yes he is. Oh I forgot to ask your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki...Just Naruto...no Mr. just Naruto." He flashed his pearl whites.

"How much is Itachi paying you?" He knew his son was paying him to deal with Sasuke, Itachi was throwing money at people who promised to change his little brother's attitude.

"He told me not to tell you, he made me promise. What's he look like?" If he was Itachi's brother then he must look like a hottie.

"I don't have a picture of him, nor in my wallet." His hands folded on his desk, his eyes stared at them. He wondered why he didn't carry a picture of Sasuke; he had one of Mikoto and Itachi, why not Sasuke?

Naruto looked closely at the sad face; it looked like he was contraindicating on something.

"Well it doesn't matter, I can always pick him out, he must look like you or Itachi."

"No he looks more like his mother," Fugaku snorted.

"Wow he must be beautiful, right sir?" He laughed, hoping to cheer Mr. Uchiha up.

The office door opened and Sasuke came back in with a pop in his hand; again leaving the door wide open. He flopped down in the same chair but it felt different… He looked over he shoulder, that blond haired moron was there and that means he was IN HIS LAP!!

"Shouldn't we get to know each other first?" The blond's hot air tingled against Sasuke's pale cheek.

To Be Continued.

I want 15 review before I start on Chapter 2.

Will anyways I come up with this story when I was doing 'Blood Surrender Chapter5' Sasuke is a spoiled brat who has good intension.


	2. Chapter 2

**The **_'Million Dollar' _**Man **

Beta'd by- j7nx

_::Chapter 2: Itachi's Plan::_

Sasuke stared at perfectly blue eyes; he jumped up and threw his pop onto him. The liquid poured down the blonde's chest, soaking the front real fast.

"And here I thought the wetness was going to be _in_ you." Naruto smirked at the other boy's expression. He then glanced at his soaked gray T-shirt.

"Who the hell are you!?" He yelled at the smirking blonde.

"Sasuke." He father was going to answer.

Sasuke turned to Fugaku but he didn't finish. Sasuke soon felt a hand rubbing his backside, he heard someone behind him whispered into his ear, "I'm your probation officer and when I'm through with you, your ass is going to be so sore." Naruto removed his hand and moved in front of Sasuke to shake Fugaku's hand once more.

"It was nice seeing you sir." He looked back at Sasuke; "I'll be seeing you real soon." He moved to the door and left.

_'Pop Goes Splash, Splash, Splash'_

Naruto walked through the building. Someone who had free time found him. Sakura watched him, hoping not to get caught. They were outside the building. Naruto crossed the street with Sakura slowly following him. She watched him sign for a taxi, she walked right behind him, and he didn't even notice her as he was giving directions and they were off.

Sakura knew it wasn't that far so she was really glad she didn't wear high heels today or this would have been painful. But then the thought of pain made her horny. So she damned herself but then decided to wear them tomorrow. Tomorrow she would run the hell out of them.

The taxi stopped at a street corner; Sakura watched the blonde step out. He was laughing along with the car driver about something. He soon walked in a building while she watched him disappear. Sakura was almost there when the blond disappeared completely.

It looked like a normal sized building. Quickly going in, she was just in time to see the blonde going into an office door, looking at the see-through door, with black, bold letters, that said Uchiha. The name didn't faze her, as her brain snapped into crazy mood. She approached the see-through door but still couldn't see the blond. He was way too far in for her to see him or what's going on in there. But Sakura really wanted to see him again so she walked back outside to find something that could help her with her problem.

_'Pop Goes Splash, Splash, Splash'_

"How was it?" Itachi asked the blonde who just came in without a knock. He just walked in and took a seat, like he always did.

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother's background?" Naruto's body was leaning back, with one hand on his leg and the other dangling down at his side.

"Is it a problem for you?" Itachi narrowed his eyes up at him.

"No, not at all. I just don't like surprises." Naruto stated simply. "I'm moving into your house, if you don't like my method tell me." Naruto muttered.

"That's fine. I'll make the arrangements for you to move in tomorrow." Itachi went back to his work at hand.

Naruto breathed evenly, he didn't move from his seat. The blond knew Itachi didn't care whether he stayed or not, so he stayed. He just sat back and watched him. He surely was a busy bee, just like his father. Then that made Naruto re-think about Sasuke. He wasn't like his father or brother. He wasn't responsible like them. That made him like Naruto. Naruto couldn't care about responsibility that was for workaholics. He didn't want that, which's why he became someone that people could pay for something.

Naruto didn't know what he was, but who cares? He was good at it. Whatever it was, people paid him for it. So he didn't question this thing he had over people. He was lovable, kind, and easy to make friends with.

Naruto was too busy thinking to hear a sound that Itachi heard. Itachi lifted his head up and asked what was that sound, only to have Naruto snapping out of his thinking. Naruto waited for a second, until he heard it too.

They both looked out of Itachi's office window. A pink-haired woman had climbed up a tree that was way too close to the window. She had been spotted so she smiled at them. Both males tiled their heads at the same time.

Naruto shook his head and stood up from his chair, "That's my q to leave." Since when did life become so crazy?

_'Pop Goes Splash, Splash, Splash'_

It was late into the day when father and son headed home from a hard day's work. Sasuke was the first inside the house and he immediately stripped out of his jacket and tossed it onto the marble floors. He soon loosened his tie, pulling it over his head, when he was halfway up the stairs and threw the tie on the steps.

His father came in and watched the tie fall. He narrowed his eyes at his son's back. Fugaku muttered under his breath as he picked up his son's jacket and went to find Mikoto.

_'Pop Goes Splash, Splash, Splash'_

It was bright and way too early to be waking up to loud noises. Once his eyelids opened there was no way back to sleep. A feeling of discomfort was brought to his mind. He forgot he was still in the suit and he wasn't under his covers. Sasuke shifted to the end of his bed, dropping his feet to the ground. He soon got up, his white shirt was untucked over his black pants, and he was glad he took off his jacket and tie.

He walked in front of the body mirror, rubbing his eyes first. He then took in his appearance. He smoothed back his hair and combed his bangs out. He smoothed down his white shirt, with both hands. After looking at himself he went to his closet for some clean clothes.

Dressing in blue jeans and a long sleeve wool shirt, half navy the other half royal blue, he then went back to the body mirror. Checking himself over once more before leaving his room.

Sasuke went downstairs when the same noise that woke him up was coming from the kitchen, he stumble through the swinging door to see that the whole kitchen was a mess. Bits of mixture was laying on counters, flour covered the tiles floors. In the middle of this mess was a blonde looking at a cooking book, with a wooden spoon in hand. He even had a chef's hat on and a pink apron on.

Sasuke held the door open and just let it go causing the blonde chef to look over his shoulder. The side of his face was smeared with something white.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed out, with a faint blush on his cheeks. This was the same guy from yesterday, the one who grabbed his ass in front of his own father nonetheless. This guy had the balls to do that, but it won't happen a second time.

"I live here." Naruto turned back to his cooking. The yeast he put in the bowl that had something else began to rise up. Slipping over the rim and sliding down to meet the counter.

"Crap!" Naruto scooped up the batter and began to drop it back into the bowl, doing it over and over.

"You dump ass!" Sasuke rushed over to help the idiot. "You can't cook a shit."

"Well I got here around 3 and I couldn't get to sleep."

"So you just came in here and started cooking? What a minute, you live here? What does that mean?"

"As of 3 am I moved in. I'm in the guest room, just two doors down from you." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke stared at perfectly blue eyes, the same eyes he stared at yesterday. He had nothing to throw at him, his eyes shifted to examine the room for anything. Nothing seemed to pop out. Sasuke huff and turn to leave to the room.

Mikoto was standing there when Sasuke pushed the door. Sasuke didn't say anything as he walked past his mother.

"He's got a cute butt." Mikoto told her son as soon as he passed her.

"Mom!" Sasuke didn't look back; he made his way back up to his room.

Mikoto just shrugged and left to go do the laundry.

_'Pop Goes Splash, Splash, Splash'_

Naruto was done messing around, after overhearing Mikoto commenting about his cute butt which made him blush slightly. He then left the kitchen, making sure she wasn't there. He went upstairs, he knew where Sasuke was and it was about time he teaches him a little lesson.

Naruto went in without knocking and was surprised by what he saw. Sasuke was standing in front of a body mirror and grabbing his own ass. He tilted his head, then his head shot up back into place, clearing his throat to get his attention.

Sasuke knew someone came in he just thought it was his mother, only to find it was the blond idiot. Sasuke was furious as he stomped towards the moron. Sasuke shoved at the other boy's chest and slammed the door in his face.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Sasuke yelled at his door, knowing the blonde was listening.

"Ever heard of respecting your elders?" Naruto yelled back. "Now quit your grab asses and get out here!"

The door came flying open, "Get lost, loser. I don't need you around making my life any worse then it already is."

"You're the one who made it worse in the first place." The blonde crossed his arms behind his head.

"Now come." The blonde turned around to go back down stairs. He didn't look back to make sure Sasuke followed.

Sasuke didn't move, he wasn't going to follow an idiot. He went back inside his room, locking the door behind him. He went to his window, that was already open, he was going down the ladder he had put there years ago, only to find it missing, gripping the frame as he looked down at the ground. He rushed over to his door; unlocking the door and throwing it open to find a blonde haired man smiling at him.

"I saw it this morning and I told myself to take that down before little Sasuke hurts himself." He pouted at Sasuke like a little baby.

"Now you do as I say and we won't have any problems." The blonde winked at him and threw his shoulder around him and made their way downstairs together. The blonde took Sasuke into the kitchen.

"You're going to help me clean up this mess, Sasuke." The blonde pushed Sasuke in front of him.

"You made it. You do it." Sasuke sneered back over his shoulder at him.

"But it's your kitchen." The blonde pointed out.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Oh you're going to."

"No you're-" Sasuke was cut off from what he was going to say.

"We could do this all day, just shut up and grab a mop." The blonde ordered.

TBC

I want 10 or more before I start Chapter 3.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

And enjoy this short fic that has nothing to do with Naruto! I found it in my cousin junk and I just type it up.

Bonus Story.

Everybody who has a dog calls him either Rover or Fido. I call mine Sex. Now, Sex is a very embarrassing name.

One day I took Sex for a walk and he ran away from me. I spent hours looking for the dog. A cop came over to me and said, "what are you doing in this alley at 4:00 in the morning?"

I said, "I'm looking for Sex." My case comes up Thursday.

One day I went to city hall to get a dog license and told the clerk, "I would like to have a license for Sex.

He said, "I would like to have one too."

Then I said, "But this is a dog," and he said he didn't call how she looking.  
Then I said, "you don't understand. I had sex since I was two years old."  
He said, "you must have been a very strong baby."

I told him that when my wife and I separated, we went to court to fight for custody of the dog. I said, "your honor I had sex before I was married," and the judge said, "me too."

Then I told him that after I was married, Sex left me, and he said, "me too."  
When I told him that I had Sex on L.U. He said, "show off." I told him that it was a contest and he told me I should have sold tickets. I also told the judge about my wife and I went on our honeymoon and we took the dog Sex.

When I check into the motel, I told the clerk that I wanted a room for my wife and I, and a special room for Sex. The clerk said that all the room in the motel was for Sex.  
Then I said, "you don't understand. Sex keeps me awake at night," and the clerk said, "me too."

I give up...


	3. Chapter 3

_:Chapter__ 3: Who Is This Moron?::_

Sasuke hated him the first time they had met eyes, being force to clean his kitchen that he didn't mess up in the first place. He then realized he didn't know his name just that he's his probation officer. He stared at the mop of blonde hair that was cleaning the counters with a rag.

Sasuke was mopping up the floors; he just stopped to think. The blonde looked over his shoulder, because he didn't hear the sounds of the mop across the floor, he watched Sasuke watch him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Sasuke went back to mopping the floors, he was about to ask him for his name but then he asked himself why did he care about some moron's name.

The blonde man also went back to scrubbing the messed up counters.

"What were you cooking anyway?" Sasuke broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Umm...Heh...I just started putting things in a bowl." Naruto smirked stupidly with his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched a little, soon he was growling. He was cleaning some moron's mess that he didn't know what he was doing in the first place.

"What kind of probation officer are you? You're supposed to be teaching me responsibility, not the other way around." Sasuke paused, thinking, he got it.

"Right now, you're teaching me, aren't you?"

_He figured it out already? Amazing!_ Naruto's eyes turned to a very serious look. His eyes gazed at the counter.

"That's just wrong." He threw down the wet mop, and went out the kitchen.

Naruto let out a sigh, so he made the mess to test Sasuke's smartness. Now he has to clean up the mess by himself. Naruto snorted, Sasuke's father was right about his son's personality. A genius, but he hasn't seen any mind games...yet.

"Maybe I should have a little talk with Mikoto?" He thought out loud.

_Sasuke__The__ Genius'_

"Mikoto?" Naruto called out, he didn't know where the laundry room was, but he did know which way she went.

"In here!" She shouted.

Naruto was a foot away from the door and he stared at it. He went in front of the door, with one hand on the door and the other on the knob; he slowly opened it.

Mikoto stood in front of the washer and was facing him. The noise that it created was loud so she asked him if they could go to the living room. It would be more quite.

_Sasuke__The__ Genius'_

"I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke." He stated and sat on the couch as she took the other couch. A small table was separating the couches.

"Don't hurt him!" It was a warning from a mother to a stranger that held her baby in his hands. She was staring him down.

"I'm not going to hurt him-" Naruto said. He blinked at the furry in her eyes.

"Yes you are. You want to change him, because of my husband and my older son, for money!" She tried to use her indoor voice, but it was hard not to just scream at him and not just him, her husband too.

"You like the way he is, don't you?" Naruto sounded defeated, his eyes looked over at her for a second before his gaze when to the white carpet.

"I admit Sasuke is a little out of control, but I don't want him to change. That's just who he is." Her hands clenched in her lap.

"Oh I get it. You don't want him to be like 'them.'" Naruto puzzle the information together. Naruto had enough talking to her. He got up to leave her alone. Walking up to flight of stairs, and to his room.

His room was huge. Everything that was in it was huge too. He was thinking about the money and what Mikoto had just said. Was the money worth it? It was a lot of money and he meant a lot! He decided to just do his job and nothing else. He stood in the middle of his room; his hands perched on his hips, his eyes staring ahead to the huge window. The light barely touched him, it went past his knees. He sighed and walked to his door, he went out and down two doors. He bargained in without knocking. Sasuke was on his bed reading a magazine.

"You read Cosmo?" Naruto stared speechless at the boy.

"It's NOT Cosmo!" Sasuke hid the magazine under his pillow.

"Then I guess I read it wrong." Naruto walked to the side of the bed. He plopped himself right down on Sasuke's bed, staring at the huge flat TV screen that was hanging from the wall. There was a door right beside the flat screen.

Something soft hit Naruto in the back of his head, he felt it fall behind him. Reaching around himself, he brought it in front of his face.

"You threw a pillow at me? ...This isn't a sleep over, so no pillow fights, babe." Naruto place the pillow beside him on the bed.

Naruto then felt something height ram into him, he fell onto the carpet floor. Sasuke and him rolled around on the floor but Naruto got the upper hand over Sasuke. Locking the brunet's arms, Sasuke's face was pressed to the floor, with Naruto's body holding down the rest of him.

"Ha!" It was a deep laugh from Naruto. His lips were pressed against Sasuke ear when he did it.

"I'm not here to fight with you, I only want to help you." Naruto breathed into his ear.

"Screw you." Sasuke grunted.

"I'm in the position to screw, not you." It was said slowly and evenly and also into his ear.

"Do I have your attention now?"

"Yes! Now get off me." He whispered the last part.

"I came in here to talk to you, we're going to talk." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Why aren't you getting off me?" He grunted out, the weight on top of him was making it hard to breath, but in a comfortable way.

"Because I don't think you mean it. You have to say it louder then the first time you said it...I think you like me right... here." Naruto then kissed Sasuke's ear, pressing his warm lips on it. He pulled back real slowly.

Naruto blinked, what did he just do? Naruto untangled his arms that locked Sasuke's and pushed himself up and away from Sasuke.

"We'll talk later." Naruto walked over to the door and left Sasuke alone.

_Sasuke__The__ Genius' _

Naruto was lying on his bed. Hours just seemed to pass by within a second. He wanted to take a nap before Itachi came home. All he had to do was wait, which means he can't go anywhere. It made him itchy, not doing anything. He thought that maybe it was time to go and talk with Sasuke.

Naruto huffed; he got out of his bed and walked to his door. He was now standing in front of Sasuke's door and was considering of knocking first. He wanted to make friends with Sasuke not his enemy. He went through the processes of knocking.

Nothing.

He tried again.

He got nothing once more.

He went in. Sasuke wasn't on his bed or in the room for that matter. He though maybe Sasuke went downstairs for something. He strolled over to his bed, where Sasuke was before. He lifted the pillow to see if it really was Cosmo, but in stead of finding a magazine, he found a folded half piece of paper. He blinked at it before picking it up.

It said,

_Dear Moron, I knew you would look here first, because it's REALLY easy to figure out what you're thinking (and it wasn't that hard to figure out too!) Just to let you know I'm not in the house... That's right I'm gone...try and find me._

_Mr. probation officer!_

HE'S GONE!! The words ran through Naruto's mind after he read Sasuke's little note for him. Naruto dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

The main entrance door opened and Itachi walked through the door. Naruto stopped in front of the stairs as he watched him come in, with his eyes wide open.

"Itachi, welcome home." Naruto huffed out.

"Naruto, how was it?" Itachi walked into the dean with Naruto following behind.

"Everything went fine." Naruto said. Trying to hide the truth with his easygoing attitude and then added a smile.

"Mmm. So how much fun is my little brother?" Itachi asked as he sat at his father's desk.

"Too much fun actually." Naruto smiled. "I tested his brain... He... passed." Naruto continued to smile.

"So where is he?" Itachi was looking over his father's papers.

"He's...in his room... Like a good little boy...Itachi… What if... he's alright the way he is?" Mikoto really got to him with that little talk with her.

"You have been talking with my mother. She always thinks..." Itachi looked up at Naruto, "like that." He finished saying.

"You don't like him, do you?" Naruto walked closer to the desk and placed his hands on the desk, leaning on it.

"He's my younger brother." He said simply.

"I didn't ask that! You don't care for him." Naruto pushed himself up.

"I didn't pay you for caring! Don't lose sight of your job? Your job is to make-" He was cut off by Naruto's loud compliant.

"To make him more like YOU! Is that right. You want me to turn him into a Itachi double." Naruto said furiously.

"I'm beginning to question your methods." Itachi's voice hardened.

That hit Naruto hard. "Forgive me then." Naruto said defeated, he lowered his head, looking straight at the black carpet.

"Just do your job and nothing else!" Itachi got up from behind the desk, making his way around it; he stood beside Naruto. His arms crossed over his chest.

"I will!" There wasn't any more doubt in his voice about his job. He was going to finish it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The** _'Million Dollar'_** Man**

_:Chapter 4 Running Away For You?:_

**beta'd by-MiraMira**

Naruto stood outside the mansion. The sun had just set for the day, and what a day it had been. It was only his first day and he had already lost Sasuke and almost his job. He had even lied to Itachi. He was becoming a real bad ass. Now he was going to wait for the raven to come home which made him feel itchy again. Naruto had his hands in his pockets as he stared ahead watching cars pass by him. His body moved on its own as he went down the sidewalk.

"I can go this direction for a bit."

He strolled down the sidewalk, a little worried that Itachi would find out he had lost Sasuke. He didn't like worrying over stuff he didn't have control over; he would usually just let it happen. It had always worked out in the past.

The darkness came while he was still walking along his way. There was a building up ahead where he could just make out Sasuke and another guy in a brown trench coat. Sasuke looked around to make sure no one was watching and walked towards the other before they both moved out of sight behind the building. Naruto didn't waste time as he jogged quickly and quietly towards the building.

Something was up and he just had to see what it was. His stomach flipped in unease at the sight of the stranger who was with Sasuke, the raven's hands now gesturing to the unknown man, lips moving frantically. The man stuck his hand into his coat and produced a silver brief case. Clicking the locks open, he lifted the lid lift to show Sasuke the contents.

Sasuke's face lit up, his hands moved inside touching whatever was in the case. His hands shot up to the sides, shutting the case and yanking it out of the guy's hand. He said a few words and the shadow-covered man left. That was when Naruto chose to come out.

"What's in the brief case?" Naruto's voice lowered as he walked over to where Sasuke stood.

Sasuke immediately cradled the case to his chest, fear resonating in his eyes. He had been caught by that moron, but no way was he going to show what was in the case. His fingers began to hurt as his grip tightened over the metal case.

"Go to hell!" Sasuke started to back away. Every time he took a step back the blond took a step forward.

"What's in the case, Sasuke?" Naruto voice purred.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the tone. His retreat brought him to the corner of the old worn out building that Naruto now noticed had moss growing on the side. Sasuke knew it would be a heavy blow to his Uchiha pride, but he had to run. He definitely didn't what the blond near the case.

Naruto saw his look and knew the raven was going to dart. Naruto bolted before the raven could, trapping him to the wall, his hands gripping at the cloth on Sasuke's shoulders.

"You're coming home with me." Naruto's tone left no room for argument.

_'Raven and the Crane'_

Sasuke clutched the case in his hands, his parents and the blond standing over him. He refused to let the idiot win.

"Sasuke, where were you?" Mikoto asked first, "and why do you have a brief case?" she added as an afterthought.

"Probably a weapon!" Fugaku snarled.

"Nah! I'll use it on myself if it's a weapon." Naruto chuckled. Naruto moved to sit next to the fidgeting boy. The brunet's whole body seemed to form around the case.

"Are you going to let me look or do I have to get it from you first?" Naruto bumped Sasuke's side with his butt before sitting down himself.

"I rather die." Sasuke declared. His eyes pointed to the handle on the case, his fingers were becoming even more painful after clutching it for so long.

Naruto looked to Mikoto and glanced towards the opposite side of her younger son, wordlessly telling her to sit next to Sasuke. She did. She tried talking to him and, as soon as his eyes were off the case, Naruto made his move and quickly grabbed it from the boy's loosened hold. The blond jumped to a stand and raised the case over his head as Sasuke tried to get it back. The raven was too short; it didn't even help when he jumped

Fugaku moved his arm around his shoulders, pulling him back to the couch between himself and his wife. Naruto sat on the loveseat in front of the couch the trio was on. He placed the case on his lap, clicking the lock, opening it slowly as if a trap was set.

Naruto's eyes and lips opened wide.

"Shut up right now!" Sasuke yanking himself from his parents, "Are you happy? Huh? Sasuke's little secret's out!" Sasuke huffed.

"What is it Naruto?" Fugaku demanded, even Mikoto was on the edge of her seat wanting to know what her son was hiding.

"Nothing. There's nothing in it." Naruto close the case and handed it over to the shocked raven who took it without a second thought. Sasuke looked at the case then back to Naruto, his eyes grim as he drudged upstairs.

"What's going on?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto ignored her and followed the boy who was probably going to go sulk in his room. Naruto hesitantly knocked before entering. He shut the door behind him and moved over towards the boy, opting to stand in front of his bed. The brief case was open, Sasuke hands were inside.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Naruto shrugged and moved beside the boy, "I don't know. Maybe I thought I was giving you a hard time and this is my way of showing you that I'm sorry." Naruto eyed the booklet, "Can I see it?"

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip, "Sure." Sasuke picked up the magazine and handed over to the blond probation officer.

Naruto eyes squinted, "7 Ways to Pleasure My Man. Wow." He looked over to Sasuke's face, "Cosmo is getting dirtier." He chuckled at the expression he was given, "So, you're gay?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke snatched the book away from him.

Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Naruto promised. "Is that a new issue?"

"Yes."

"And what about that guy?"

"He works for the company and is a close personal friend." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto moved back and away from the Uchiha. "So…you're a trouble maker, don't listen to anyone, crash cars, and read Cosmo. You sound like a bad ass person, except for the reading Cosmo thing."

Sasuke scoffed, "Naruto, I'm tired."

Naruto licked his lip, "We both are, I guess. I'll see you in the morning."

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't make a mess in the kitchen, loser!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The**_ 'Million Dollar'_ **Man  
beta'd by-MiraMira**

_:Chapter 5: It's Just My Job:_

Naruto woke up to the sound of mowing. He slowly sat up and stared out the window next to his bed at the male with a lawn mower. Naruto threw the covers off his body and went over to shut the window that had let the sound come in before going back to his bed to sit down for a minute. His stomach growled as he continued to stare into space. He was beginning to get fidgety. The blond stood and went towards the door. Naruto only had on a pair of boxers and a white wifebeater, so his legs were freezing as he walked down the red carpeted stairs. He entered the kitchen and stopped as he saw Itachi sipping coffee, immediately placing a less-than-genuine smile on his face.

"Good morning, Itachi."

"Morning," was all that Itachi said.

Naruto walked to the cabinets to get a box of cereal. Naruto knew where everything was; it was his job to know where everything was. That was how he had found out about the ladder, after all. Naruto was getting the milk when Itachi set down his cup of coffee and looked at him.

"What was in the briefcase that Sasuke had yesterday?"

"Huh?" was all that Naruto could say.

"Mother told me you were the only one that saw what was in the case. So…what was it?" Itachi turned in his seat so that he was completely facing the blond.

"It was...a nude magazine." Naruto smirked. He vaguely wondered why he was telling Itachi that. He had just lied...to his boss. Naruto couldn't believe himself, why was he doing this?

"Mm." Itachi stood up and went to the counter, placing the cup in the sink. He turned and watched Naruto for a minute before he shook his head and muttered something under his breath. He walked passed the blond and out the kitchen.

Naruto's eyes followed his boss, not blinking once lest he miss something. Eventually the blond went back to the task at hand, grabbing the milk, setting the bowl on the counter, and combining the milk and cereal in the bowl. Naruto finished his breakfast and wondered if Sasuke was going to get up. Naruto stood and headed for the raven's room. He knocked and waited, the door was pulled open and Sasuke was there in his school uniform.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said and turned around to go over to his body mirror, standing there putting on his tie. He tucked his white shirt inside his dark blue pants and watched as Naruto came in and sat on his bed.

Naruto looked Sasuke over. "You're going to school?" Itachi never mentioned that Sasuke was in school. _Do I follow him_

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm seventeen, you moron. Of course I'm going to school, and you're not coming." Sasuke stuck up his nose at the mirror image of the blond.

Naruto chuckled, he got up and lazily strolled over behind the raven. "I have to! I also double as a bodyguard, so if anyone messes with you I'm always there." He gave a thumbs up while smirking at the brunet.

"I don't need a bodyguard," Sasuke stated. He moved from the mirror over to the closet grabbing his school jacket. He paused as he shifted the jacket onto his shoulder and suddenly turned to the blond.

"You have to obey me if you're going." He warned with the wag of his finger to the blond.

Naruto held his hands up, in a mocking way.

"Sure, sure." This is too weird, me going to school again. I hope I don't get in trouble on the first day.

"You get to carry these." Sasuke said as he thrust his text books into the blond's arms.

Naruto looked from the books to the raven. "I'm a bodyguard not someone that carries your stuff around..."

Sasuke smirked. "It's the only way you can go."

_I hate you!_ Naruto gave the boy a bitter smile.

_'Naruto the Carrier Person...Thing'_

They were in a limo on their way to Sasuke's school with Naruto happily talking to the driver while Sasuke opted to glare out of the tined windows. He snapped out of the scenery as he heard a very loud laugh. He looked over to the blond who was wildly gesturing something to the guy as they both laughed.

_Idiots._

Sasuke lowered his head a bit and then he shifted his eyes to the window before looking back to the blond's head. He wondered if he could break this guy. Surly his friends could help him with that. Sasuke smirked and brought his elbow to the small ledge of the window, leaning his head down as his palm covered his mouth.

_'Naruto the Carrier Person...Thing'_

"Hey, Sasuke, is that your school?!" The blond pointed a finger out the window to the private school of Konoha.

"Yes, Naruto. Please close your mouth; we don't want you to scare anyone." Sasuke said smugly. The door to Sasuke's side opened up allowing the raven to get out before the driver closed the door again. Naruto shook his head and opened up his own door. He did it all by himself too.

"Where to first?" He asked as he saw Sasuke walking around the limo to his side.

"Well, first I'm going to order you to get my books," Sasuke said as he stepped back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Hurry up or I'm going to be late for my first class."

Naruto flinched. "Haha...uh…I kinda forgot to bring them with us." His hand went behind his head in a nervous gesture as he attempted to smile away any blame.

"What are you talking about? I handed you these books on our way out!" Sasuke's grip tightened around his arms.

The driver came over to the two glaring boys. "Sir." The driver unceremoniously handed Sasuke the books that Naruto forgotten. Sasuke blinked and took them before reinstating his previous glare.

"Well, at least _someone_ has their head screwed on right." Sasuke tucked them under his arm and turned away from him. The driver looked at the blond.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Naruto-san." He had seen Naruto tuck the books away when Sasuke's wasn't looking.

"The kid needs to know that not every one will bow to him or be his pack mule." Naruto took a deep breath and followed after the young Uchiha.

The white haired driver looked on, watching the blond jog right beside Sasuke. It seemed like he would have to watch over the blond to make sure that he didn't do anything to put Sasuke in any kind of bad mood.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**The**_ 'Million Dollar'_** Man**  
**beta'd by-MiraMira**

_:Chapter 6: High School Blond:_

"This can't be happening..." The blond whined as he sat outside the principal's office, with his hands cupping his jaw. He had never thought that Sasuke would do this to him. It looked like he would have to put more effort into turning Sasuke into a respectable businessman.

_Flashback._

"Hey, Sasuke, who's the hot blond that's following you around?" Sai asked as he inched closer to the Uchiha, his eyes never leaving the blond's body.

Sasuke scoffed lightly, pushing his friend away from him.

"My bodyguard," He said a little too proudly before he could stop himself, "and a moron," he added once he was sure that the blond was in ear shot of his spiteful words. Sasuke sat at the round table and set his books down. He flipped his hair back as he stared across the table at the red headed male that was calmly looking the blond up and down, measuring him up. Sai, meanwhile, was all over the blond, asking him less-than-normal questions.

"What does your cum taste like?"

Naruto stared at the weird guy that looked almost identical to Sasuke.

"My cum? Sweet…I guess." Naruto had had a few people tell him that after receiving a BJ, so he guessed it was true.

Sai perked up. He liked sweet cum. "Sweet? Sounds delicious. Can I have a taste?" He leaned further into Naruto's side, his head tilted up.

The blond shrugged, "Ask Sasuke." Even with Sasuke's permission he was still going to refused the boy his cum.

Sasuke came storming over, grabbing the blond by the collar of his shirt, "That's illegal!"

"What's illegal Sasuke?" A teacher came over as she heard his loud voice.

"He," Sasuke pointed to the blond, a smirk now proudly evident on his face, "was trying to get him," he pointed to Sai, "to suck him off, and he's 21."

A loud whistle was blown from the female teacher...

_End Of Flashback_

_That damn raven and his friends..._ Naruto was still sitting outside the principal's office. He didn't know he was going to be labeled a child predator before the end of the day. Naruto had to sweet talk himself from going to jail. The door beside him opened up and a blond woman came out.

"You're Naruto?" The old woman asked in a lazy tone accompanied by a disapproving once over. The woman gestured for him to follow her into the office. Naruto huffed as he moved over to a wooden chair, flopping down uncomfortably and resigning himself to his task as he watched the woman moved over to her own cushioned chair.

"I heard you were trying to get a seventeen year old to give you a blow job." She said in a calm voice, but her hands were in a tight grip in front of her.

"It wasn't like that! You see..." Naruto tried to explain himself, and continued trying, until much later when the woman finally named her price for not sending him to jail.

_'Sasuke screwed Naruto over'_

Sasuke looked on as he walked down the hallway between two of his classes, his friends chattering along side him. He hadn't seen the blond since he had been dragged by his ear out of the cafeteria by the female teacher. At least the idiot was far away from him by now. The principal must have called the police, so by now the blond would be in jail.

Sasuke strayed from the group and headed to the restroom, pushing the door open and going inside without knowing he was being watched. He went into a stall and did his business, not taking notice when someone else came in. Sasuke finished and unlocked the stall door. He headed for the sink, turned the handle, and began washing his hands before a cough interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to the side and found who else but the blond idiot of a probation officer.

"Haven't they locked you up by now?"

Naruto sneered. "Your principal loves to be romanced. I have to go on a date with her."

Sasuke shook his head, and flicked his hand. "That's sick, She's, like, in her _60's_."

Naruto smirked. "Are you sure you're not just upset because I'm dating someone else?" He came walking over to the raven haired boy, reaching a hand out to touch his pale cheek. "You're jealous!" Naruto pinched Sasuke's cheek and pulled it out.

"BAKA!" Sasuke pushed Naruto to the side and stormed out of the restroom, rushing to get to the class he was now later for. He saw a shadow of someone following him and slightly turned his head only to find the blond baka.

"Stop following me. I don't want you near me anymore."

"Why's that? Because your plan didn't go as you wanted it to? Don't ever to that again cause it's just going to be turned around on you." Naruto ended his sentence with a chuckle.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke growled under his breath. Was he mad because his plan didn't work or because the baka refused to leave him alone?

_'Sasuke screwed Naruto over'_

Sasuke knocked on the door of the class he was supposed to be in. It opened and a female teacher stared at both of the males, "Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded nervously. "I'm here, teacher."

"And him?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder with a grim look, "He's Naruto...my bodyguard." He turned his head back to the teacher.

"Alright then." She gestured for them to come inside.

"Hey! Who's blondie?"

"Is he new?"

Shizune cleared her throat, "Class, this is Naruto. He is Sasuke's bodyguard. Please show him respect and kindness as if he were a new student."

Sasuke took his seat and, wouldn't you know it, the seat next to him was empty. Naruto slowly and roughly sat down and gripped the front edges in his hands. Everyone was now staring up at the chalkboard as the teacher wrote with pink chalk.

Naruto let out a loud breath and looked over at Sasuke to see him actually writing down the notes from the board. He had to remember to tell Sasuke that taking notes was geeky. He leaned over to see if it really was the notes from the board.

Sasuke glanced up to see the blond trying to look at his paper. He growled lightly before his glare turned into a smirk. "Yeah, Naruto, I agree. Shizune does have a nice ass. Why don't you ask her out?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the Uchiha as the class erupted with laughter.

"Wait! Wha?" Naruto looked up just in time to see Shizune turn around with a blush on her cheeks.

_'Sasuke screwed Naruto over'_

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto grabbed the back of the uniform jacket, forcing the Uchiha to turn around. "Thanks to you, I now have two dates."

Sasuke glanced down at the fisted hand on his jacket, "And you have a problem with that? Funny, earlier today you said my plans would backfire on me. Doesn't look like it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" He grinned. "Thanks to you I have allies now."

Sasuke flinched, 'Damn it!' "While you're on your dates you're not going to be around me." He shot back.

"Bastard," he whispered.

_'Sasuke screwed Naruto over'_

Naruto couldn't believe it as he stormed into Itachi Uchiha's office. "Why didn't you tell me he went to school?!"

Itachi didn't look up, "I thought it was obvious since you knew he was seventeen."

Naruto was lost for words. He sat down in the chair that was the closest to Itachi's desk. "Well, anyways. I became his bodyguard, he got me into trouble twice, but I got out of it with two dates." Naruto rubbed his eyebrow with his thumb nail. "Itachi, your younger brother is a brat, but I can handle him."

"Is that all?" Itachi bit out.

"Of course." Naruto got up and left Itachi's office. He now stood outside of the massive building. He yawned.

"Hey! Do you remember me? Blossom girl?"

Naruto turned his head sideways. He watched the girl wave her hand. "Yeah, I remember you."

Sakura stopped as she was now by his side. "I wanted to ask you something...I want to date you!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**The** _'Million Dollar'_ **Man**

_::Chapter 7: Principle, Teacher, And The Girl Who Loves Pain::_

"Blossom girl...I...can't.." Naruto stopped his sentence, he had a quick thought, "I will go on a date with you, but you have to do me a favor...What do you say?"

Sakura eyes glossed, "whatever you want...." She said while pressing closer to the blond.

Naruto smirked, HA! Take that Uchiha. Naruto told her where to meet him, and the time, he told her not to be late or the date was off. That would made her show up on the time he wanted.

_'Naruto's revenge'_

Naruto straightened his tie as he looked himself in Sasuke's body mirror, the raven wasn't to far from him, looking bored yet had a smug smirk on his face. Naruto hummed a happy tone, he had a plan. He wasn't going to leave little Sasuke home by himself. Naruto had to stop himself from smiling, he couldn't let this plan be ruined by one simple smile, he absentmindedly looked as his watch, it was almost time for his date and for the babysitter to arrived.

Naruto left Sasuke's room and with the Uchiha following him, he was just making sure that Naruto left. He followed the blond down stairs, he stopped at the bottom and sat down on the third step from the floor. He placed his hands in his lap as he continued to follow the blond with his eyes, with the blond and his parents out of the house there was going to be a killer party here. He didn't have to worry about his brother, he never showed up more then twice a month.

Naruto had disappeared through the living room only to could out clicking his jacket buttons together, he straight his collar as the door bell ranged.

"First date's here." Sasuke dragged out each word as the blond stared over at the raven, he glanced down at his watched and smiled.

"Actually it's your babysitter." He said as he walked over to open the door.

The smirked vanished off the Uchiha's face, "babysitter? I'm 17!!"

"And a bad ass who reads Cosmo..who needs a babysitter." He shot back as he turned the door knob. Sasuke moved into action, he was right beside the blond to see who he got and also to see he if could get rid of whoever this person was.

"NARUTO!" The pinked glop jumped onto of the raven, he looked over at the blond. "Umm, I'm Sasuke."

"Oh, wow. Naruto said your were hot.." She whispered low as she gazed up into the steel eyes. She slowly unwrapped her arms, "I'm Sakura. I'm here to babysit the little fellow."

Sasuke brows frowned, "we met before....wait...little fellow?" He shot the blond a look but only to see the blond blatantly look away.

"Sakura make sure he goes to bed on time and don't forget to give him a bath and make sure he eats all his vegetables." Naruto shoved himself passed both the unsure eyes. "Well, Uchiha good luck with the babysitter."

"Wait! He's the one I have to look after?!" Sakura pointed a finger to the glaring boy.

Naruto paused, "he may look like he can take care of himself but really he can. Oh! Make sure he doesn't eat any kind of sugar before going to bed, the little fellow just can't go to bed with sugar in his tummy." Naruto turned away for the couple and moved down the path way to his car that was parked out front. Naruto smacked himself on the forehead and joggled back to the couple.

Sasuke glared at the smiling blond, what could he have forgot this time?

"Sasuke you'll be nice to her." He leaned in to kiss the stun male on the forehead. "He's all yours." He said to Sakura before turning to leave, he shut the door behind him.

"He seems like he really does care for you."

Sasuke blushed, he rubbed the spot with his sleeve where the blond's kiss left behind.

_'Naruto's revenge'_

Sasuke was having a bad time, he had unlocked the liquor cabinet and the pinked haired drunk all the good stuff. She left the piss ass liquor that his friends would never touched, he had called his friends to tell them to bring all kind of booze. His plan to get his 'babysitter' drunk went well but she went on and on about the blond and their future children together.

What kind of babysitter that brings a knife with her, she was on the coffee table swing the knife around, she kept on saying weird stuff. Like this is my ship, or my blond, she wasn't facing anything or anyone and was trying to stab whoever that was in her head.

"The blond left a psycho to look after me..." Sasuke said in a dumbfounded tone.

"GIVE ME PAIN!!" She screamed at the top of hie lungs. "GIVE ME WAR! But PAIN FIRST!"

"Weird." He let out a bark of laughed.

The door bell ranged.

Sakura jumped from the table to the floor. "I WILL PROTECT THE LIITLE FELLOW!"

"No, no, no..the little fellow his alright."

"He is." She breathed onto the Uchiha's face.

"Whoa." He shook his head from the smell of her breath, "the little fellows up stairs hiding...go find him but someone finds him.." He gave the pink haired a mission.

"Protect the little one..I'm on my way!" She ran up stairs with the knife hovered over her head, swing it back and forth.

Sasuke walked over to the door, he answer and was immediately greeted by his friends, he told them to come in. He told him about the nutcase in his house and the upstairs was off limits. They gathered in the living room to talk and drink.

_'Naruto's revenge'_

Naruto was having a good time but it could have been better if he stayed to see the look on the teen's face as he figures the babysitter he left was crazy.

He had found out a lot about Tsunade, like how long she had been principal and how long she been with out a male's touch...and it just went bad from there...

_'Naruto's revenge'_

"Hahah, you? A babysitter? Hahah." Sai and Kiba had a good long laugh about the Uchiha situation.

"Why don't I bring her down so she can chop you two into little pieces." Sasuke glared from the couch opposite from the two.

"She can't be that bad." Gaara added his two cents.

"You think so? I'll go get her."

_'Naruto's revenge'_

Sasuke came back with a disgusted look on his face. "Forget it." He said as he could his seat.

"What happened?"

"I said forget it!" Sasuke had just walked in on her masturbating on the blonds bed AND he wasn't going to tell the blond. HA! Take that Naruto!

_'Naruto's revenge'_

"Of course I'll help you." She said in a sweet tone.

Naruto nodded, "thank you. The Uchiha really does need a kick in the ass." Future planning rocks! The only thing that could ruin him is that the principal finds out that he going out with a teacher after he was done with their date. Having the principal and a teacher on his side was a big adventure on the Uchiha. "I had a good time with you. Shall I take you home?"

"That would be wonderful."

_'Naruto's revenge'_

Sasuke and his friends stayed up to midnight before the pink haired made her appearance known to the group on the couch.

"HEY!" She screamed.

The group jumped up and turned to stare at her.

"What is going on here!"

"Nothing." Gaara said as he looked the woman up and down.

"Told you she was crazy." Sasuke said to his friends but was overheard up Sakura.

"You think I'm crazy!!!!"

"No." The group said together and some shook their hands.

"Good. I brought a game we can all play."

The group of semi-drunks groaned. They all looked over at the Uchiha, a disappointment look of each of theirs faces, since when did Sasuke's babysitter became their babysitter.

_'Naruto's revenge'_

As soon as the door opened the blond was left speechless, a huge guy stood in front of him.

"Naruto you actually came." Shizune came from behind he over grown male.

"Hun, is this the guy who came on to you." The over brute male asked.

"Yes it is. Naruto this is my husband."

_Hehe. That bastard._ Naruto flinched as he figured this was he ravens plan.

_'Naruto's revenge'_

Sasuke walked his friends to the door, all of them are sober up.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" Sai pouted, he thought he would be drunker then this.

Sasuke leaned on the door as he opened it up, "it's not my fault! It's Naruto..I'm trying to get rid of him but..damn he's good."

"We're going to help you!" Shikamaru said seriously, "this blond has to go! I just wasted a nights whole of drinking over him, it's pay back now."

"Thank you! Having you all helping, it would be a lot easier for me to get him running from this house and never seeing him ever again."

_'Naruto's revenge'_

Naruto groaned as he entered the mansion, he found the Uchiha sitting on the stairs, he looked up from his arms he had his face buried.

"What happened to you?" The Uchiha gestured to the blonds now black and blue eye.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "cut the act! You know!" He shifted his jacket from his body and threw it on the floor, he loosening his tie and he moved over to the Uchiha to sit down next to him.

"Shizune's husband." Sasuke chuckled.

"How was your lame ass party?"

"Hn?"

"Sakura called me, she said you offered her liquor and after she poured the drinks down the drown your friends came over, I told her to be careful and be suspicious with you at all times."

Sasuke tighten his lips, "so, we both had a very bad date and party."

"Who knows, maybe tomorrow we'll have a good day?" _As if, you're going down!_

Sasuke nodded, "yes." _I'll have a great time tomorrow watching me and my friends bring you down!_

TBC

a/n woooohhhh..what are they planning.....? who knows? Oh I'm working on a two-shot the title has changed though..from playgirls to The Porn Star...Summary = Sasuke wanted to become a porn star, he soon chicken out when he was in the waiting room, now he has some guy following him, saying he wants his virginity. = And I have a one-shot I Want President Uzumaki those are almost done and they had been on the back burning for a whole year! I'm just now off my writers block!!!! bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

**The** _'Million Dollar'_ **Man**

_::Chapter 8: Screwing Each Other Over::_

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, there was something wrong with the smell he encounter as he sat down. There was a stains on top of his covers, "what did the bastard do to my bed?" Naruto had gather the covers and tossed them into a corner before going to the closet to find new fresh sheet for his bed. Naruto remade his bed and something just nagged at him so he changed the pillow case with a new one before heading off to bed.

_'Hahah I Got You... No I Got You...Who Got Whom?'_

Sasuke didn't think the blond could come into his room while he slept, the fact that the blond did scared him as a weight was being added to his bed. Sasuke sat up as his chest connected against a hand, it kept him from sitting all the way up. "Itachi?" He was scared shitless, never before had his brother came into his room. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work or something of equally importance?"

Itachi didn't like the tone his little brother was spitting out. "I heard you had a party."

Did the blond tell on him? "It was just a few friends."

"I wouldn't be here if it was just a few friends Sasuke." Itachi stood up and with out glancing back at his little brother he headed out of Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was having a mini panic attack, his breathing was rigid, he fisted the sheets as his palms were sweating. His eyes showed raged, he threw off his covers and stormed from his room, down the hallway and into the blond's room. Sasuke stomped inside the blond's room and headed for the lump of sheets on the bed.

Sasuke fist connected with the back of Naruto.

There was some twisting and shouting as the raven was tossed to the ground, Naruto following over top of the out of breath raven. "Wait?! Sasuke?! What the fuck are you doing? I could have hurt you!"

"You told my brother!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Told your brother? I didn't talk to your brother today." _What the hell going on?_

"He can to my room asking about the party. It had to be you that told on me."

A fist rammed into the pale cheek, "don't think I'm that cowedly? I didn't tell anyone about your fondness on being gay! Go back to your room and shut up." Naruto pushed heavily away from the raven. Naruto stepped onto his bed and flopped down and shifted under the covers.

After the raven left Naruto sat up in thought. "How did Itachi know about the party?" His eyes moved to the side, he was tying to think of the scenarios.

_'Hahah I Got You... No I Got You...Who Got Whom?'_

Naruto was knocking on the bastards door, he didn't hear anything so he went in to see Sasuke buttoning up his school uniform jacket. He walked in and closed the door behind him, he shifted his hands into his pocket. "Did your brother say anything else?"

"Why does it matter, you said you didn't tell him."

Naruto moved over to the bastards bed to sat on it. He stared at Sasuke in front of his body mirror. "And I didn't but someone else must had told him. Do any of your friends know him?"

"My friend wouldn't be caught dead with him."

"Fine then." Naruto leaned back on the bed as he looked at the TV that was on. He was actually getting into the show when Sasuke stood in front of it blocking Naruto's view. "I'm ready now get your ass up!"

"After you babe." Naruto gestured with his hand to the door.

Sasuke sneered as he turned around to push the power button, he grabbed his backpack off the ground and over his shoulder before moving to his door.

Naruto lifted his leg and used the momentum to stand up. He joggled out the room and used a hand to tug the door close, he yawned on his way down the stairs, they went to the parked limo that was just outside.

_'Hahah I Got You... No I Got You...Who Got Whom?'_

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the school building, the white haired male stepped out and went to the side that Sasuke was sitting at, he opened the door. The blond was already out and looking around., he was now thinking of scenarios, Itachi could had hired someone else to follow Sasuke or him or he had one of Sasuke's friends on a payroll.

He was about to give up on looking around when something blue caught his eye, he tried not to let the stalker know that he knew he was there. He'll have to wait to comfort the guy, he saw Sasuke walked to the tables before school starts.

"Hey Sasuke I'm going to the bathroom. I'll meet you up later." He yelled for Sasuke and the stalker could hear.

Sasuke gave a gross look before replying. "Stop yelling, nobody wants to know your peeing scheduled." Sasuke went over to his friend, he looked back to see the blond going inside the school. He sat down and immediately his friends had plans.

Shikamaru was the first to tell his plans. "We can glue him to his seat or dump glue on his head by a bucket."

Sasuke sighed and let his head hanged for a minute. "Glue? That's all you guys came up with."

The ponytailed male shrugged his shoulders. "I'm stuck on glue. Does any one else have any better ideas."

There were shook of heads all around.

"We can do both." The raven smirked.

_'Hahah I Got You... No I Got You...Who Got Whom?'_

Naruto went out the back side of the school, he sneaked to the side of the building. He had saw the raven and his friends, Naruto looked passed the group and the to the tree that a guy was behind looking at the raven.

He waited until the guy shifted back to into the tree before he made his move. He ran to a far awhile tree and then to the next, he was now in the clear, he didn't had to hid anymore. He just now had to sneak up behind the stalker.

The guy peeked his head out from behind the tree, he continued to monitor the ravens actions and write down anything he could report back to Itachi. His eyes were trained on Sasuke and before he knew what was happening he was being grabbed and turned and slammed against the tree.

The guy blinked at the face, "Naruto?"

His eyebrows frowned, how did this guy know his name? "Who the hell are you and why are you stalking Sasuke?!" He roughly pressed the blue color guy tightly to the tree.

"I'm Kisame and I'm hired by Itachi."

"I'm hired by Itachi as well but why are you here?!" He demeaned as he tighten his grip on the guys collar.

Kisame smirked, showing his sharpened teeth. "He told me to observe you and his little brother."

Naruto dropped his held on Kisame, he stepped back to get a good look at him. "How long have you been at it?"

"Every since you lied about the magazine. Itachi doesn't trust you anymore."

_'Hahah I Got You... No I Got You...Who Got Whom?'_

Naruto had to find Sasuke, he headed inside since the raven and his friends were no where in sight. Naruto looked around to see kids walking the hallway and to their lockers, Naruto had to remember when the bastards first class was. "What class was he in?" He mumbled as he looked for the closed girl. "Excuse me do you where Sasuke's first class."

She had rolled her eyes, this was a easy question that all the girls know. "Orochimaru, Science class down the hall and to your left." She pointed down the hallway. "And next time you want to know a Sasuke question pick somethings harder that second grader doesn't know."

The blond smirked, "Uchiha gay or straight?"

"STRAIGHT YOU PIG!" She let out a cry of frustration.

Naruto waved as he sped down the hallway, he found the door to Orochimaru. Naruto opened the door and walked in only to get splash of some white from above his head, he gasped as he heard laughter. He raised his hands and flipped the white substances from his hair, he ran his hands front to back once on his head, getting most of the white stuff out. He felt it running underneath his shirt and into his pants, he shivered as some ran between his ass crack. He slipped as he tried stepping, he had made his way to raven hair, he was looking more paler then before.

His friends stood up as the blond was near the raven, thinking that the blond would deck the Uchiha. Naruto halted in front of the sitting Uchiha, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. "I need to talk to you."

Sasuke was kinda nervous since he tired the pranks out but seeing the blond walk over to him made his blood ran cold. Thoughts of their talk turned to fist fights, Naruto was dragging him from the class room.

As soon as the door was closed the blond turned to face the Uchiha. "I know why Itachi knows about the party and he might know other things as well."

Sasuke eyes shot opened wide. "Huh? Why?"

Naruto looked down the hallways, he knew Kisame had told Itachi, know he had to be sneaky about things. "Itachi hired a guy named Kisame and he's been following you."

"Following me since when?" Sasuke raised a eyebrow, he didn't know he was being followed.

Naruto gripped the Uchiha's shoulders. "After the magazine. I lied to Itachi and he saw through the lie and he doesn't trust me."

"So what do we do?"

"This is a first for me." He scratched his head.

Sasuke pulled out the cell phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home."

_'Hahah I Got You... No I Got You...Who Got Whom?'_

The limo pulled up to the side walk where the raven and blond were standing, they got in with out the drivers help.

The limo drove to the mansion and the two got out and headed inside. Naruto had looked around them as him was the last one in. "Sasuke? Why can't you behave when Itachi is around"

"'Cause he's a dick."

Naruto sighed as he turned to the raven, "fine. I'm going to go take a shower when I get back will discuss what to do." Naruto started up the stairs.

Sasuke gave a smile at the swaying back of the unconformable blond, "wait I got you didn't I."

"No Itachi got us."

TBC

a/n I finally got this chapter done.... I hope we guys like this chapter...next chapter Naruto and Sasuke get even with Itachi but in the process things start to heat up between are two guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**The** _'Million Dollar'_ **Man**

_::Chapter 9: Itachi's Dirty, Disgusting Little Secret::_

Naruto reappeared from a hot shower that he took in his connect bathroom to his bedroom, he had a towel over his head walking into the living room where Sasuke was sitting and looking through papers. "What are you doing?" Naruto walked over to the second couch.

"Just looking through Itachi's belongings to find anything that we can use on him."

Naruto sat down and brought the towel to the couch, "oh. How's that going for ya?"

"Well his bank statement seems a bit odd." Sasuke said as he shifted the papers from his hand and place them on the coffee table. "Itachi made a large draw this pass month."

Naruto gave the sheet a gaze and realize Itachi drawn that for him, "is that out of the ordinary?"

"For him it is. I wonder what he got or," He chuckled, "what did he do?"

"It's not any of our business right?"

"It's a step to get even with Itachi. We have to find what he did or he paid someone off for knowing something."

"What about that Kisame guy, he's paying him right, maybe thats where it went."

Sasuke shook his head, "no. Itachi wouldn't pay that much for a guy to do that, he could have just pick up a guy off the street, it would pay a lot less then this Kisame."

"Maybe it's a whole bunch of people." He offered, hoping the Uchiha to get off the track of money before it leads back to him.

"Bunch of people, unlikely. I think Itachi's paying just one person and whoever this person is he came highly recommend by others."

_Should I just tell him the true? He's figuring it all out on his know, it's better if I told him._ "S-"

"Sasuke?" A female voice called out as the woman entered the livingroom.

"Mom? I thought you left already."

"Why aren't you in school?" She scowled at her son.

Naruto stood up before Sasuke could say a word. "Mrs. Uchiha its my fault. I got into trouble with some highschool students and I was a butt of a prank and Sasuke brought me here to clean off the glue so that I wouldn't embarrass myself more then I already have."

"That's my boy." She went over to hug the sitting raven. "Well I'm going shopping do you boys want anything?"

"No we're fine." Naruto sat back down and brought the damp towel to his face, pretending to rub any droplets of water.

Mikoto smiled as she left and grabbing her purse saying goodbye to them before heading out the door.

Raven eyes glossed over as he stared at the blond, "thanks." He said low and full with appreciation.

He shrugged, "where do we go from now?"

"I haven't looked in his room in awhile."

_'I'm Coming For You'_

"Find anything yet?" Naruto muttered as he walked around the giganticness room. He had already done with the closet search and found a lot of shoes that a heterosexual male would never have. "I think Itachi should be the gay one." He thought out loud as Sasuke came from the connected closet.

"Come you be anymore of a imbecile!"

"Hey I'm just saying I wouldn't thought you to be gay, if I didn't found the magazine. I would have thought Itachi was gay from the beganing."

"Whatever. Do you mind looking under the bed."

Naruto was already kneeling, "sure thing babe." He bent down and lifted the sheets up to look under the king sized bed. "There's a box."

"There is!?" Finally something that they could use against Itachi. Sasuke ran to the other side of the bed, there it is was like a shoebox. He pulled it out and Naruto was jumping on the bed and crawling over to see what the Uchiha has. He pulled the lid off and immediately it confused both blond and raven. "What the hell is this?!" Was Sasuke immediately asked.

Naruto flopped onto his knees, pointing a finger into the box. "Holy shit! Your brother wants to kill you and cut your skin off and put it on himself!"

Sasuke was now shaking, "you're an idiot. Look closely!"

The box was filled with photograph of nothing but Sasuke, every since he was a baby to the age he was now. "There's hand lotion with my pictures...oh god I'm going to be sick!"

"I still don't get it?"

Sasuke shot the blond a look, "think hard!"

"Is...your brother masterbating to your PHOTOS!"

Sasuke shot up from where he was sitting at, knocking over the box as he had ran to the bathroom, pucking his guts out in the toilet. Naruto jumped off the bed, "I'm on his bed..Grosssssss." He did a twirling dance and with his hands trying to get the imagery filth off of him. "That is freakin' gross. Aww god I was on his bed!" Naruto looked down at the scatted photos, he bent to pick them up and put them back in the box before kicking the box back under the bed and then heading to find Sasuke. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"No I'm not fucking okay! Try having your brother masterbate to your photos! Just leave me alone!"

Naruto frown, "do you real think being in his bathroom is going to help things?"

There was a flush and the raven came out. "Good point." He said as he headed for the door, rubbing a fist to his mouth.

_'I'm Coming For You'_

It was until later that the blond came looking for the young raven, he had gave the kid enough time to think things through. He found the raven on his bed with his knees drawn up, his head in his hands. "Sasuke?"

The raven head come up slowly and looked over at the blond. "What?"

Naruto came forward, shutting the door behind him. He crawled on the bed, sitting upright next to the raven. "I want to tell you somethings. I'm not really a probation officer, I was hired by Itachi."

"I had a feeling." He spat out before lowering his head back down.

Naruto leaned back on the bed frame, "I was suppose to change you but your mother always told me you're just fine the way you are and I think so to. I want to help you anyway you want me to."

"What about the money, its alot! A million dollars you must do good at changing people." He muttered into his legs.

"I used to be but I'm giving it up, hanging up my tie and all that shit."

Sasuke hummed and stretched out his legs and leaned back, touching shoulder with the blond's. "Why? I saw the papers, your at the top of the MillionDollarList."

He turned his head t the raven, "how did you know that?"

"I looked through Itachi's trash can not to long ago." Sasuke slouched in his bed, bring himself to lay on his bed with his head on the pillow. "I hope Itachi doesn't come home today."

"He might. Kisame probably told him that you know you were being followed and left school."

"True. I don't want to see him anymore." He softy replied before turning on to his side, facing away from Naruto.

It wasn't too long that Sasuke fell into a light nap, Naruto shifted until he was laying next to the raven. He turned his head slightly over to the black hair, feeling the ends poked him. "I'll protect you from that sick freak."

TBC

a/n I really like this chapter! It just came out on its own. I know what the next chapter will be at..and hopefully there will be lemon...I don't know yet but maybe...Itachi will be in the next chapter. REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

**The** _'Million Dollar'_ **Man**

_::Chapter 10: The Blond Is Mine::_

Naruto blinked as he shifted over at the edge of the bed, he sat upright as he tried to look at the sleeping male. He slid from the bed as he gave one last look over at the raven before standing up and headed to the door. Naruto tried very quickly and quietly turn the knob and went out, he had succeeded.

"....Naruto."

The blond took an intake of breath, turning and found Itachi standing not to far from him. "Itachi?" _He shouldn't know anything about what we just found, so play it cool Naruto._ "I admit I found your stalker."

Itachi clicked his tongue, "maybe I shouldn't have hired someone that wasn't so blue.... What were you just doing in Sasuke's room?" He tilted his head more towards the door.

_He just sounded like he was jealous!_ "Just making sure he doesn't try to ran away. He's been real bitchy after he found out about Kisame, he even went home but I'm sure you already know this."

"Yes." Itachi started walking over to the blond, "step aside." He ordered.

Blond eyebrows frowned, he took two steps to the side as he closely watch Itachi move to Sasuke's door. He had opened it and stared at the bed containing his brother, he took one good long look before stepping back and closing it gently.

_Good._ He whispered in thought. If Itachi went over to his brother Naruto would had been force to do something, knowing that he wouldn't relived him.

Itachi turned towards the blond, "follow me." The raven turned and lead them to his room, he held the door open for the blond and once he had entered he slammed the door close. "You can have a seat."

The only place to sit was the bed..... "I'm fine with standing."

"You seems a little shaken?"

_He got all of that with me refusing to sit on his bed?_ "I'm just tired. What do you want to talk about?" Naruto clasped his hands together in front of him.

Itachi went over to his desk chair, "about Kisame and you." He replied as he slowly seat down. "I still want you to stay as Sasuke's 'bodyguard' and Kisame will still be following the both of you. Since I am paying you a lot of money it would be foolish of me to just fire you over one lie."

Naruto could do nothing except nod.

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"I just can't understand why you hired Kisame. You hired him over one little lie and that was just to get closer to Sasuke, I'm doing the best I can." Naruto pointed two fingers to his chest.

"It's for yours and Sasuke's protection."

"Protection? From what?" Naruto gave a curious look to the raven. "What could happen that I couldn't handle?"

"It's the Uchiha's problem not yours."

Naruto couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't care that he strolled over to Itachi's bed and sat down. "It is my problem, I'm around Sasuke all the time. What is it that you don't want me to know." Why were the Uchiha's always so stubborn?

"We all have secrets, some others don't need to know."

_I know your secret and I will never just stand beside while you take it!_ Naruto hummed in agreement. "But people do find out."

"My secret can never be known."

_That didn't work._ Naruto thought as he stood up from the bed, he headed for the bedroom door. He was going to go back to Sasuke's room but Itachi had said it was going to leave and he wouldn't be back until Monday. "I'll tell Sasuke tomorrow." Naruto then took his leave.

Itachi stood up after the door closed, he went over to his bed and grabbed the shoe box that he had kept. He placed it onto of the bed and headed for his closet, he grabbed a bag that he could pack his clothes and a few pairs of shoe. He stuffed them inside the bag before heading back to his bed where he set the bag on the bed next to the shoe box.

Itachi made room in his bag for the box before zipping it up and hauled the bag strap over his shoulder before leaving his house to the limo that was parked outside waiting to go the airport.

_'I'll Save You'_

Sasuke woke up after he had slept the night off, he was a bit surprise to see the blond in his room sitting in a desk chair. He groan as he sat up, "Naruto?" He kicked the blond legs that was on his bed as he tried to get his attention.

Naruto had rolled into the chair, he pulled his legs from the bed. The wheels rolled out from under him as he fell to the ground.

Sasuke let out a heart filled laugh, clutching his gut as he rolled over to stare at the blond on the floor. "Nice fall." He laughing soon stop as the blond continued to sleep on. "Are you still sleeping?!" He couldn't believe the words that come out of his mouth. Sasuke didn't know why but he wanted to wake the blond up even more, he got up and kicked lightly at the blonds side. "Hey? Wakie wakie." He didn't want to leave the blond alone, thinking that Itachi somewhere in the house.

He got up and stepped over to the sleeping body, he glanced at the time and was glad to see he had enough time to shower. "Naruto you have to get up." He lightly ordered. He kneeled to the floor to shook the blonds shoulder and leg but the shaking turned to pushing. "Get up." He whined in a frustrated tone.

He was thankfully when the blond opened his eyes, he let out a satisfaction sigh. "You have to get up." He said to the blond before standing up himself. Sasuke headed for his closet and grabbed his second pair uniform before going to his bathroom, looking back to see the blond getting up. He wasn't scared.....just having someone else in his room with out the chance of his brother coming in unnoticed made him a little stressed.

_'I'll Save You'_

Sasuke come out dressed in his uniform and he saw the blond spread out on his bed, he knew he was already wake since his clothes had been changed into a dark red sweater and light black skater pants. "Naruto?"

Naruto lifted his head to looked at the school boy, "I'm tired."

Sasuke stepped over to the screen TV, underneath the TV was his bag. He grabbed it had pulled the strap over his shoulder. "From what? Didn't you sleep enough?"

Naruto sat up, cupping his hands together in his lap. "Itachi came after you fell asleep."

Sasuke last his breath for a second, "wha?"

"Don't worry he didn't enter your room. We talked about me and my job and you don't have to worry about this weekend he won't be here." He reassured the raven as he looked like he was about to have a panic attach.

Sasuke looked at the blond over once before heading to the door, he stopped in unsure way. He was waiting for the blond to get up and follow him. He did just that but in a slow way. "Whats wrong with you today."

He let out a chuckle, "what? No human can have a bad day? All of this stuff happening all at once, it's just now catching up to me."

"Is...Itachi still here?" He gave a slight point to the door.

"No he left last night."

"Hm." Now that Sasuke didn't need to stop himself from leaving his own room. "Alright lets go."

"I hate going to school!" He stood up and stalked to the open door that Sasuke left through.

_'I'll Save You'_

The limo was driving away from the school building as he left the two males standing and watching the limo disappeared around a corner. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

Sasuke let out a powerful breath, he didn't answer as he stepped forward going straight into the school without going over to his friends. He and Naruto strolled inside and immediately they headed for the lockers, Sasuke shoved his belongings inside and retrieved his science book. He shut the locker door and leaned back on it, he glanced up as he waited for the bell to ring.

"Sasuke I need to go somewhere, will you be alright by yourself?"

The raven gave a nod.

Naruto turned to leave, he had to meet the principal and find out a few things since Itachi did come to this school as well. Maybe he could find something in his files at best. He knocked on the door just in time as the bell rang, the door opened and she was smiling and blushing.

"I was hoping you would come." She let the door open up more as he came inside.

"Would it be bad if I look at some files of a student that already graduated?"

She lifted herself onto her desk, crossing her legs. "It would be very naught but I could look over it, if we have another date. No dinner, no movie, just you and me at my house with you in a school uniform and me as a bad principal." She smacked her lips while telling the blond what her fantasy was.

_Hehehe. What's up with this chick? Atleast I can deal with Sakura but I can't fuck this up._ "Wouldn't you like someone older?" He suggested. "'Cause I have a uncle and he's into a lot of freaky stuff that needs a partner."

She hopped from her desk, "you don't like me?"

"No, no, no. I just don't want a commitment. I'm too young and my uncles really lonely, he's rich-"

"I'LL TAKE HIM!" She shouted, her fists came up underneath his chin, giggling and blushing.

_I knew women only want guys money. This just confirms it._ "So that means we're cool?" He gestures to her and them himself. "I can look at some files."

"Yup! Just give me his number." She took a key that was dangling on her neck, she pulled it over her head and stalked over to the long peached colored cabinet. "Who are you looking up?"

"Uchiha Itachi and someone else, if he did went here that is."

_'I'll Save You'_

Naruto had grabbed the files and left the office, going straight to Orochimaru class. He didn't bother knocking as he walked in.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you may not be a student but you can't come walking in when you want to." Sneered the male behind the desk, it looked like the class was assign to homework.

"Well do." He waved off the threat, he still wasn't a student so why did he care?! He waved the files at the raven as he walked over to his desk that was right beside the Uchiha's seat.

Sasuke had glanced at Shikamaru as he turned around in his seat to face the Uchiha, he smirked and gestured with his eyes to the chair. Sasuke had took a look before the blond could sit down, there was a substances covered the seat. He had to be super glue and the blond was about to sit in it, now was being the key word since the Uchiha lunge at the Uzumaki, accidentally gluing his elbow to his wrist to the seat.

Sasuke looked like a moron as he forced and torn his uniform sleeve at it stuck to the seat.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sai and asked in the seat behind what was the Uzumaki's seat. He couldn't believe that Sasuke could even SAVE someone.

"Fuck." Was muttered by the Uchiha.

Orochimaru slammed his hands onto the desk. "That's it! You two to the principals office."

_'I'll Save You'_

"We're not going to the principals office are we?" Naruto asked as the Uchiha lead them outside and over to the twelve benches. He sat down looking at his sleeveless arm jacket, he took off his jacket. "Why did you save me?"

Sasuke looked over at the blond male as he sat down, he reached out a hand.

He brought back the folder away from the Uchiha's hand, "why aren't you talking?"

"Gee Naruto what do you think?!" Sasuke now didn't care what Naruto had in the folder, he laid down his head to the wooden table.

"Listen. I know your probably feel like your brother betrayed you in the worse of ways but I'm here. I can help you know." Naruto set the folders down, he moved a hand over top of the head, rubbing his fingers move into the hairs. "Your brother will be gone for the weekend you should be thrilled."

"I just want to go home...no not there somewhere else."

"What about my house?"

Sasuke lifted up his head, "your house?"

"Yea. I do have a house." He laughed out his sentence. "We can go there, get away from the things that will make you go insane later in life."

"Alright." Sasuke smiled for the first that day.

_'I'll Save You'_

Sasuke and Naruto went back to class that was second period that had started, Shizune-sensei class. Where she piled homework on everyone including Naruto, she had threated him with her husband, the guy was easy over 6ft. She gave him a book and then he started doing the homework. "See that you do it." She said as the bell rang.

"This is all your fault." He gestured to the books in his arm.

"It's not my fault you think she had a nice ass." Sasuke teased as they made their way to third period which was just a study hall.

"I never said that! And why do you think that was my thought?"

"You seem like the type." He shrugged, he said in all serous.

"I guess we're both good at hiding."

Sasuke halted in the door way, stopping others from going in or out. "What?"

TBC

I guess I couldn't get in a lemon.....and I was disappointed in the lack of reviews I wrote a lot and hoped you like it without any lemon...I'm hoping for the next chapter!

P.S I have this new story that I'm starting heres the summary and title. I think its worth a go what do you guys think.

I'm A Girl  
Everyone thinks Naruto was a boy by birth, the demon turned his sex gender after entering him. Now the demons tired of it and lets the blond deal with his new sex gender....a girl. SasuNaru preg.


	11. Chapter 11

**The** _'Million Dollar'_ **Man**

_::Chapter 11: The House, The Writer, And The Moans::_

Sasuke pouted as he stared ahead of him, Naruto, the blond man, had made them walk to his house which wasn't that far, a couple of train rides. Sasuke couldn't care about the trains he just wonder why did they had to walk?

"How are you doing there Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they entered the stairways that leaded to the trains. Naruto didn't know how he did it but he manged to have Sasuke carried his books which left his hands to be free and stuff into his pocket.

"How long will the train get here?"

Naruto paused as he glanced a the subways clock that hanged from the brick wall. "It will be here in seven minutes. We can wait on the bench over there."

Sasuke was already heading to the bench that was bolted to the cement ground, he dropped the books and his bag and another bag that had some clothes in. After school they had headed home to pack a few things Naruto packed nothing since he was going home.

Naruto took the right side since Sasuke took the left side.

"Naruto. What did you mean 'we're both good at hiding'?"

Naruto lifted his head up and tilted some what towards Sasuke. "I said that?"

"Yes you did!"

Naruto was about to answer when his cell phone ranged and music then words.

I'm miss American dream since I was seventeen don't matter it I step on the scene or- (Brittany Spears..she's crazy...Sakura's crazy..they go together!)

Naruto dug through his front pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "Sakura hey how are you doing?"

"AIN'T WE SUPOSE TO BE GOING ON A DATE!" Sakura was jumping up and down on the sidewalk where a bunch of crowds gather for the movie theater. A few people stared.

Naruto knew he forgot something. "Yea. Sorry Sakura, I kinds of forgot about are date. Right now isn't the best time."

"Then when is a good time?" She pressed on, with a lowered tone this time. "Because I was thinking next Friday we can do something..."

Naruto lips thinned, he then glanced over at the raven beside him to see his hunched over with his hands cup his cheeks. "Next Friday is probably not a good time as well." He scratched his side cheek with one of his fingers.

"What do you mean next Friday isn't good for you! You have a date with someone else, don't you! Who is she! Some slut you met walking somewhere or someplace!" Sakura now had her fists tighten in a powerful grip. Everyone around her soon back away, they knew when a crazy's around that they should just walk away.

"I swear there's no-one!" Naruto actually jumped off the bench and began pacing right in front of Sasuke. "It's just I have to babysit little Sasuke again!"

"Awww the little fellow." Sakura gushed and blushed when the man she picked to father her future children together liked to babysit. "He was a handful taking care of." She strike a fist against her hip, wiping her hair to one side before she continued. "Would you like company?"

"Umm. Umm...Sakura came you hear me? I think my barriers are dying! I didn't catch the last thing you said." Naruto did some 'krrressss' sounds before hanging up, he then turned his phone off completely.

"Dodge a bullet there, didn't ya?" On the side lines was a pissed off Uchiha, with dark aura pouring from his body.

Naruto tch, "I could call her back if you really want her to babysit you?" He teased.

A blush from out of nowhere, appeared on the Uchiha face. He turned his head using his hands, "don't joke."

_'More Bad Jokes'_

"Here we are. Welcome to my home away from home. Please enter and take off your shoes and set them aside while I'll give you a tour!" Naruto turned around with a full blown smile, his hands out to the side. He then tilted his head back to look at the see through ceiling, on rainy days this was the best place to be.

A moody Sasuke stood at the wide open door staring at the blond who began pointing and cheering at him while going over some rules that even he must follow. "Why are you always so cheerful?"

Naruto snorted. "'Cause I'm happy! If your happy then you must show it! If your sad, show it! If your mad, theres a closet with were you can scream and shout to your hearts contents." He looked at the two stair ways that leaned to the second floor. "Now lets go find you a room."

"Who knew you came for rich parents." Sasuke whispered as he entered the house.

Naruto halted as he started climbing up the stairs. "I have one personal rule around here. Never mention my parents, you follow that and I won't have to kill you."

_Kill me?!_ Sasuke gripped on his straps tighten, he stared up at the moving back.

"Come on. Your rooms just up here." Without looking behind him to seeing the Uchiha following, he didn't stop walking.

Sasuke blinked as the blond was out of his sights, he ran to the stairs taking two at a time. He was soon caught up with his probation officer as he went inside a room, that was will probably be his for the weekend.

_'More Bad Jokes'_

Humming as Jiraiya locked the cellar door in the basement where he keeps his precious wine collection, sorted by dates and the brand name. Pulling out a nice '75 from it's holder, he rubbed the dust from the bottle as he leaded back to the door to lock it behind him. A nice drink will get his mojo back into writing. It's been a month without writing anything that sounds decent, the only thing he could think was a high school and the kids drama and lots of sex and drugs. He could never find a good romance story to write, all the good one's are already taken.

He wanted to write a true story about he little nephew but then he needed his approval before he even came up with some plots. Maybe a true story was stretching it a bit, maybe one of his ex-lovers and the sort of work that he's doing.

Jiraiya just happen to walk passed a door with the lights on by the open cracks, he slowed down when his ears encounter voices, one he could as his nephew the other he never heard before. He tried listening in on their conversation...

"What do you mean, you forgot to bring extra shirts?" Naruto sounded unbelievable as to what he just heard.

There was some rustling before a reply. "Do I have to spell it out for ya?"

"Probably. Oh please won't you try?" Sarcasm leaked from the blond.

"S-h-i-r-t and with an 's' at the end which means more then one." Sasuke sounded do happy at that moment.

_Ooo. Good comeback._ Jiraiya snorted as he had his ear cupped to the door.

"I'll get you some shirts tomorrow. Do you at least like the room?" Naruto voice echoed in the room, he moved slowly towards the bed and laid on his side with his elbow holding him up. His blue eyes stared at the Uchiha bent down, unpacking a few things.

"It's...big." Sasuke grabbed a shirt and sweatpants from his bag and stood up, his head pointed up with his eyes moving around.

"Thanks. But I was talking about the room." Naruto grinned on the bed.

Sasuke blinked back, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I did mean the room, that's the only thing big inside this room. Now where's the bathroom?"

"You just insulted yourself, just as much you insulted me." Naruto gave a few chuckles before he dismounted the bed, he walked over to the door next to the drawer, swinging the door open he gestured to the raven. "Here's the bathroom."

Jiraiya moved on before he was caught by Naruto or by the other person that was spending the night. Jiraiya headed for his room to get ready for his date, he just hoped she was a beaut.

_'More Bad Jokes'_

Night time fell. Sasuke was tried to sleep but in a different bed and different surrounds was making it harded for the young Uchiha. He tapped his fingers against his skin, he debated whether to get up and find something to get his restless mind from thinking so much.

Sasuke threw the blankets off his warm body, he padded to the door and stepped out. He wrapped his arms around himself as the night cold air hit him, he walked down the long strip of carpet that laid. Going down the stairs, he moved towards the kitchen to get a light snack or maybe a drink.

He stopped suddenly when he saw the light on the refrigerator door, with someone going through the contains. He cleared his throat and got a blonde women immediately turned around from being startled. "Principal Tsunade!" Sasuke stared at the almost naked principal, with only a white T-shirt and nothing else. In her hand held a bottle of juice.

"Sasuke? Ho-how are you?"

Sasuke deliverable looked away, "I'm fine. Yo-you?" This was just as awkward as when he found pictures of himself underneath Itachi's bed.

"Um I'm good. I guess this will be are little secret, we don't have to tell anyone about this." Tsunade fidget with her hands at the back of her head, feeling loose hair. "I hope you have your homework done.."

"It's Friday, no teachers hand out homework."

"I did not know that-"

"Pumpkin-tits where are you?" A much older husky voice called out, he came in with a bandanna over his eyes. Having both arms extended as they searched his way around using touch and hearing.

It's decided, this is the most awkward moment of Sasuke utter life. Sasuke creep back, still not looking at his principle. Hell he forget why he came done in the first place.

_'More Bad Jokes'_

Landing in Hawaii, Itachi moved from his seat and towards the exit door. It didn't take long before he was on the ground, jet-lag and all. A car was waiting for him, someone took his bags and placed them into the already opened trunk and then slammed it shut. He got in and soon after that the car was in motion.

"How was the plane ride?" A dark figure sat next to him, smoking a cigar with his window rolled down.

Itachi looked bored. "It was fine. How are things on your end of the part?"

"Couldn't be better." The drive from there was silence, only the window howling from the rolled down window was heard.

_'More Bad Jokes'_

Sasuke had manged to get out of the kitchen as the old dude started grabbing onto his principle, how the heck was she where? He thought she would be still after the blond. He headed upstairs and then stopped, what did the blond do he wondered. He then went the opposite way from his room, going straight into Naruto's instead.

He barged in unannounced, well Naruto done it a few times to his room so why not go into his. The room was well lit as he saw on the bed a lump near the edge of the bed and at the top blond haired peeked out, he strolled over to the queen size mattress as he sink into the bed, a portion of the weight shifted towards him. "Naruto are you awake?"

Soft breathing was all he got in return. Sasuke shifted a hand over the blonds sleeping body and sank into the mattress next to his shoulder. He leaned down, his lips hover over the a pink ear. "Naruto!" He tired once gain to wake the adult up.

This time he got more of a reaction out of the male then he first tried. He bolted up and smacked heads against a raven over top of him. "Sasuke what the hell!? Why are you in my room!" Naruto shouted out question as Sasuke hunched over with a hand rubbing his sore spot.

"It's not my fault that you're a heavy sleeper." Sasuke muttered as he stood up. "I came in here to ask you why is my principal here in only in a white T-shirt with an older guy with a bandanna over his eyes!"

Naruto flipped onto his back and stared up at the shocked teen. "Eww. I didn't need for you to tell me that!"

"So you knew about this?!" Sasuke clutched his fists, eyes narrowing.

Naruto bobbled his head. "I set them up. Tsunade wouldn't stop trying to go back out with me again."

"You poor baby." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he turned around and sat back down. He across his arms like a child would, he absentmindedly began looking round the room. Orange and red surround the room with there color. "What a room." Sasuke grumpily said without looking back at the tan male.

"Like yours is even better." Naruto shot back, he pushed himself up and straight stare up into the abyss hair. "So you saw them and came to wake me up. Why?"

"To see if you had anything to do with it. And I was right." Sasuke dropped his child like manner, he sighed as his arms laid at his side. "Now I can't sleep thanks to you."

"Fine. I'll go and stop them if it makes you squeamish." Naruto flipped the orange comforter off and grabbed his sleeping shoes and slipped them on before leading for he door. Sasuke followed after the blond left the room. "Why are you following me?"

Sasuke didn't answer as they were stepping down the stairs.

Apon hitting the floor they heard bunches of hisses and cries which made them both stop. "Umm. Do I really have to go and stop them?"

"Yes." He replied fast and easy.

"But what if I see flab of flesh flopping around." Naruto looked horrifying as he image just that.

Sasuke shrugged, "that's your probably now it it. Now this would make you think twice before inviting someone like her over."

"Hey! He was lonely."

"Not anymore." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned suddenly. "Okay. I want to go back to my room and hid underneath the covers." He pushed passed the raven and ran upstairs.

"Pussy." Sasuke called up but he was sure Naruto didn't hear him. After a while and some moans from the kitchen made the Uchiha ran upstairs.

"Did you hear something pumpkin-tits?"

"Could you get back to tasting me?"

_'More Bad Jokes'_

"Thanks kid. Now I can get to sleep." Naruto sighed on top of his comforter.

"Good!" Sasuke sneered. He was standing off the side where he found a dressers with a few things on top, he looked at some figurines and some small cuff links with the NM. "Who's NM?"

Naruto was hard as stone. "_Namikaze Minato._ My father."

"So your Namikaze Naruto?" He hummed.

Naruto snapped and sat up. "Uzumaki!"

Sasuke turned away from the dresser. "Huh?"

"My mother maiden name."

"Uzumaki Naruto." He pronounced every syllable. He deemed it was a good name, but why not Namikaze instand of Uzumaki?

Naruto hated it when people do that. "You have a problem with my name or something?"

"Nope." Sasuke paddled over to the bed, sitting down on the end of the bed. He calmly looked behind him as he watched Naruto put up a defense, he watched the tan male got up on his knees and moved over to the pale male. He sat back on his knees and with Sasuke turned his head away from him, he placed hands over his shoulders, rubbing gentle. "The hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry about the whole naked principle. I won't let my Uncle bring her over while your here." Naruto said through out the rubbing of the shorter males shoulders. He licked his lips as he softly heard moans downstairs, it's getting temping and he didn't know if Sasuke was attracted to him. "Do you think I'm hot?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke threw his hand over top of the tan moving hand, stopping his right hand with his left. He shyly glanced over his shoulder, looking from top to bottom of the tan males face.

"I'm tying to be friendly." He gestured to his hands, "and I wanted to know if you think I'm hot?"

"Are you insecure about your looks or something?"

There was long pause, before he leaned his face close to Sasuke. "I think you do. Why else would you be rubbing your hand against mine?"

Sasuke scoffed and then realize he was stating a fact, he flung his hand away. And set his face forward, ignoring the blond from there on. Hands were moving from his back, over his back and then over ribs, hands caressed over his flat tone stomach. Sasuke abyss eyes darter down, not letting Naruto know that he was looking by keeping his head still. His mouth parted as tan fingers move over his grey baggy sweatpants, the fingers folded the sweatpants over a few times as his underwear peek out.

"You do know what I'm doing, right?"

Biting his lip hard as one of the tan hands moved under his Joeboxers, hissing when warm fingers slide under his limp shaft. Licking his lips when Naruto pulled the pale link out, shutting his eyes and leaned back a tad, feeling a hard chest against his stiffen back.

Bangs fell over his heated face as tan fingers grip just under the head, fisting the head with a thumb over the slit, he jerked. Pale hands were on the comforter, gripping the fabric in between his fingers. He tighten his grip on the comforter when the hand slid down his shaft, he pressed back more harder into the blonds chest feeling him pressed back as well.

Jerking movement over his dick as the blond pressed his lips closer to the pale ear. He let the raven teen hear himself pant, as another hand moved to cup the balls and rolled them around.

Sasuke lowered his head, by this time he didn't care if Naruto knew that he was watching himself get off. He reflexed his hips as he dove into the fist, his feet planted on the floor aiding his movements. Legs came unfolded and slid next to his, connecting with the ground next to Sasuke's feet. His crotch area pressed against his backside, making the Uchiha feel the erection that the pale teen gave him.

Siding the hand from his balls over his harden cock as he still pump his dick, he laid his palm over the head and pressed onto it as his other hand stroked the pale erection. He circled his palm over his head, stimulating him, he even began pressed his cloth erection into the backside. Loving the ruff feeling that he was humping.

The hand that was circle the shaft head, moved to fist the upper half as the other hand worked the bottom half. The upper half thumb rubbed over the slip as pre-cum slid over the head, the bottle half moved fast, hitting his hand and then the base. Naruto bent his head and pressed his lips against the neck of the panting teen.

Cum started spurting out as he still pumped and rolled his hips against his backside. He moved his hands over his comforter and wiped his hands clean before he moved his hands to the teen's hips as he was slumping forward, what was keeping him up was his hands that moved inbetween his legs.

"Did you like it?" Naruto asked in mid-roll.

Before Sasuke could even replied the door to the room was thrusted open, both heads shot over to see Naruto's Uncle and the principle looking equal drunk. His uncle lifted an almost empty bottle of wine, "we both got some!"

Naruto looked unease as he felt his hands slipped as the pale teen stood up, he pulled his sweatpants over his limp cum coated penis back inside as he was walking over to the door. He slid against the wall so that he wasn't close to the drunk pair, he didn't look back as he stormed away from them. Going back to his room.

"Jiraiya what the fuck?!"

TBC

a/n ....been awhile...I've been busy downloading ALL Vampire Knight AVI's and a Yaoi AVI called Gakuen Heaven...the first episode wasn't good by the rest are! I swear a uke came to private school that have all seme's.../shivers/ I suggest everyone download..if you don't know it I'll give you the link. The only realize why I update and for it to be sooo long /3 thousand and something/ is that my dog had to be fix and it just freaked me out and I stay up all night with her in my bathroom, I was afraid the stitches would rip open and she would bleed to death.../yea I have problems/ Then the next day, I was going to take her out, she sat on her butt and I looked at her stitches and there were only 8...then I calm down and finished the rest of the chapter..and theres Yaoi! Thee might be Yaoi in the next chapter or Sasuke kicking ass..I'm not sure yet.

The vet told us she would had 9 puppies and she had a infection that would probably abort the puppies and killed her..so I just thanked myself for pushing my mom to go get her fix...

For those love 'About A Boy' I might have chapter three out....soon! (Just a thousand words left!)


	12. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION-** I will be going on Hiatus for awhile. Personally I feel tired and I can't seem to write anymore. Until I get my writers juice back I won't be updating- that goes for all my stories. I might write one-shot at best but I'm not going to promise anything. See you all until then.

I redid chapters 7-11. 1-6 are beta.

-bye!

Dominate One.


	13. Chapter 12

**The** 'Million Dollar' **Man**

_::Chapter 12: Sex Talk::_

"Jiraiya what the fuck?!"

Jiraiya sat down on the unmade bed, he thrusted an arm over his nephew's shoulders. "Sex talk...I've never gave you one have I?" He sighed as he pointed his nose up, "I have enough experience in that department...though..never with another male. But I sure its the same." He scratched a finger lightly over his chin. "NOW! The girls are wet...the boys are tight."

Naruto started leaned away, he was startled when the principal Tsunade sat on the other side. She also placed her arm around him. He shirred as his shoulders dropped, his mouth open as he let out a small sigh.

"That's right Jiraiya!" She cuddled close to the blond locks, inhaling his shampoo that he normally uses.

"The sex its like relieving yourself of stress and discomfort that is placed apon your shoulders. Now it you do have sex with a women were a glove, not the kind on your hand."

Tsunade interjected. "The kind that goes on your cock." She actually pointed over to his half hard erection that was slowly going away, and it probably won't make an appearance in a months time. He wished he never got these two hooked up.

"Sorry. But we didn't _get_ that far! Now would you two_ please_ leave!" Naruto pushed himself up, grabbing both adults arms and hauled them outside his room.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at the now closed door. The blonde woman looked over at her new found love. "What do we do now?"

"Have another sex talk but this time with the raven." He giggled as they headed for the Uchiha's room to do some talking.

_'My Life Is Over'_

Morning was bright and blue, he had his head covered with his blue blanket, he throw the cover off his over heated body and began looking around. He sighed and slump forward, he was still at Naruto's house. Away from home and defiantly away from Itachi. He always knew his brother was messed up in the head and to go as far as that was beyond his mind capability. He just hope this day was better then the last couple of days.

Last night had been great.

The handjob part. The interruption hadn't been so great. He had been wondering what he was going to say to the blond, hoping that he would make the first tempt to have a normal conversation.

Sasuke moved from the strange bed, he dragged his feet to his duffle bag where he grabbed his shirt and pair of jeans, he forgot to bring another shirt with him and absolute refuse to go home and grabbed another one. He didn't care if Itachi wasn't there, he still wasn't going back.

He pulled off the shirt that Naruto have gave to him to sleep in, he slip his own shirt on and tugged his sweatpants off and replaced them with his black jeans. He went back to the bed and sat down where his shoes had been tossed over last night. Tieing them on before he walked out the room and was greeted by a mirror hanging off the wall in front of him, as he got a glimpse of what he looks like. Bang over his eyes, hair fell to the nape of his neck. He just looked awful.

SLAM!/BAM!

_Huh?_ Looking down the hallway and from a drunken principal stumbling towards him.

She blinked a couple of times as her eyes focus on a dark figure, as they clear she realized it was Sasuke. "Breakfast is ready."

A dark eyebrow was raised. "You didn't make it, right?"

"Nope-hiccup- Naruto did."

_'My Life Is Over'_

Eating the breakfast that was placed in front of him by Naruto, he didn't look up as the blond continued to look apon him. Ignoring him as he picked up a fork and dug into his food.

Making the blond fluttered his eyes as he walked away and back to the stove counter, grabbing his plate of food. He walked by Sasuke and into the living room to eat alone. Maybe some time apart would do them some good.

Sasuke bit a little to hard on the fork in his month, he heard a TV being turned on to news. Jiraiya and his principal were drinking coffee for a pick me up, he dropped his sliver fork and stood up. Hearing a loud drag for the chair legs as it slid back, he moved into the living room where his idiot was.

Sasuke stood in front of the colored TV, blocking blue eyes from watching.

Naruto torn a piece of bacon between his teeth and chewed, "what?"

Sasuke looked away, "why are you fucking ignoring me?"

"Isn't that what you want?" He said. "You'd ignored me first and I just thought that I should just go along with it."

_Idiot._

_'My Life Is Over'_

Jiraiya tapped the end of the cigarette butt against his hand before putting it in his mouth and lit it up with a blue lighter. sat beside them as they listen in on his nephew and his boy toy auguring over what had happen last night. "I'm hearing a lot of cuss wording." He cut in as the voices grew louder.

"I don't under stand. Why are they fighting? Shouldn't they be rushing to the bedroom?" Tsunade tapped a finger against her upper lip as her hand held her head up.

"Their boys...wait have they stopped?" The voices from before stopped suddenly.

"JIRAIYA!" Naruto's ranged through the house. Stomping towards the kitchen. "You also talked to Sasuke about sex!"

He drawn up his shoulders. "Well yea. How else would he know."

"Stay away from him."

_'My Life Is Over'_

Kisame waited inside his beat up black car with a cup of coffee in his hand, trying to stay awake as he watched the mansion to see if Sasuke or Naruto would come out for the day. So far nothing has happened.

His cell phone in his pocket started vibrating violently. He pulled it out and answered with a greeting. "Hello?"

"Kisame. What is the situation with the two?"

"Itachi- Well, they're at Naruto's home. So far they are still inside." The other end hanged up. Kisame pulled the phone in front of his face to see in fact Itachi had hanged up on him. He clap the phone shut and placed it on the dashboard. "What is his problem?"

_'My Life Is Over'_

Sasuke sat still as he heard everything that the blond and his uncle were arguing back and forth. He slump down in the couch as he heard the words 'sex' and 'penetration.' "There wasn't any penetration!" He muttered under his breath.

He got up and stormed upstairs away from the voices stomping towards his room. Pausing as his hand grip the knob, he glanced to his side and found Naruto's door. He moved from his door and headed straight into the blond's room, stepping inside. He close the door gently behind him as he walked towards the center of the room. He looked around and remembered Naruto father's name, it was kinda strange that he didn't have his last name.

"Uzumaki." He pondered. He stroll over to the blond's drawer and found the cuff links. Picking them up, glancing at them in his hand as he slowly walked backwards. Feeling the bed hit his back legs, he dropped to the bed. His pale fingers moved over the golden cuffs. He fist the cuffs and moved his hand to his side on the bed, letting them drop to the bed. He let his upper body fell to the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll find out your secret- _Uzumaki_ Naruto."

_'My Life Is Over'_

Naruto was frustrated with a hand in his hair, walking from the kitchen into the livingroom and found no Sasuke. He pause to look around before calling out his name, getting no answer, he headed up stairs. He jogged towards the raven's room, he pushed the door open and then stiffen up. He turned around with a confuse look apon his face, he peek out the door to found a open crack in his door.

He stepped from the room and closed the door behind him, he slowly walked towards his door, he peek one eye through the crack and found Sasuke on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Sasuke had brought his hand in front of his face with a small jewelery in his fingers. Apon realizing it was his fathers cuff links, his blue eye lowered. He pulled back and pushed his back against the wall next to his door, his fist clutched at his side. "Shit!"

TBC

a/n I don't know how many chapters are left of this story. But it's getting close to the end. As for 'The Bellboy' I have ch6 done. My beta has it and one more chapter before it's done. Blood Surrender is almost done. I know a few people want more chapters but I can't just do that, it's like two more chapters and then thats done. My other stories are not even nearly done, but I will try and get them all done. Here's hoping! and I was surprise with the votes on my profile. The 'Million Dollar' Man is the most fav of my stories and if you haven't voted go do so!


	14. Chapter 13

**The** _'Million Dollar'_ **Man**

_::Chapter 13: His Secret ::_

The weekend was over, his own safety was now beginning. Sasuke and Naruto got back around Sunday after noon. Sasuke had went up stairs, trying to get to his home before anything would happen. How every Naruto stayed downstairs, he didn't know why but he just thought that Sasuke didn't need him for right now.

Naruto turned his back to the staircase, staring ahead towards the door.

"Naruto is that you?" A voice came at behind him.

"Mikoto." Naruto flicked his eyes to his side, a glimpse of her coming closer to him. "Sasuke's in his room... but- I." He glanced away as he couldn't get the words out.

Mikoto stopped at his side and looked into his eyes. "You seem hesitant. What's on your mind?"

Naruto waved a hand, "it's Itachi. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing anymore." He striped his black jacket from his arms, he folded the coat and brought it to the couch as he went into the livingroom. He planted himself on the couch next to his jacket, letting his head fell against the back.

Sasuke's mother had walked by the blond and moved to the chair, sitting down. She crossed her legs together. "You want to talk about it?" She suggested.

"How come your not telling Sasuke about this whole situation?" He drawn up his chin in thought. "I thought you didn't want him to change?"

"And I don't." She pressed her lips in a thin line. "I just want Itachi and Fugaku to get along with Sasuke."

"Then you should be doing this not me." Naruto then stood up, ending their conversation as he walked away from her. He made his way up stairs, he slowly down when Sasuke's door came up. Shaking his head, he rushed passed the door and went into the guest room that was known as his for the time being.

_'Stop It, Just Stop It'_

Sasuke was throwing his belongs onto the floor, hating that the weekend was over. Hopefully his brother won't be back until he leaves for school, he then throw the bag from his bed and dropped himself into the bed. Hiding his face from his room, he absentmindedly thought of the blond and where he was at. It's not like he cared about him or something.

He couldn't stop his thoughts as they turned to his brother which then grossed him out. He shot up from his bed and turned away from the head of his bed and towards his TV, rethinking if he should just come forth and tell Itachi that he knew his sick fantasy that involves him and just be done with it. Maybe he would get so embarrassed that he would never show his face around him again.

Sasuke shook his head, just now that wasn't important, it's Naruto that most of his mind took up. He didn't know anyone that knew the blond expect his uncle which that was out of the questioned, he was not going to go back there again unless he knew he wouldn't be there.

He could try calling him?

_'Stop It, Just Stop It'_

Mikoto was left on the couch, what Naruto said was true. She was the one that could stop all of this but chose not to. What was she thinking?! "No more." She eyes darken more, she stood up and straighten out her long skit before she made her way to the liberty were Fugaku mostly spent his time.

She stormed into the liberty and indeed found Fugaku at his desk with a book in his hand. "I want both of you to stop this whole thing!"

Fugaku had already glanced up with the door was thrusted open and his wife came in looking mad. "What are you talking about dear?"

"Call Naruto off of Sasuke." She demanded.

"Dear. I know this is hard for you-"

She crossed her arms. "Of course it is. You don't want to get to know your son. So what do you do, you try and change him into someone that you would know. And it ends right now." She wasn't making any deals, this was it.

"Mikoto please-"

She stared him down, "if you don't reconsider then I will leave along with Sasuke."

_'Stop It, Just Stop It'_

Naruto stood in silences as the room was still covered in darkness, he extended his hand and flipped the switch. The bulb shined and lit the whole room up. He knew the talk with Mikoto will probably lead to him being fired but he was going to quit anyways. It was probably for the best. He headed for the bed and slowly sat down, he didn't want to leave Sasuke with Itachi through.

He leaned back, he drawn up his legs and placed his feet on the edge of the guest bed. He should just forget about Sasuke and just get out of here...but he wasn't a coward!

_'Stop It, Just Stop It'_

Getting Jiraiya on the phone was hard, he had to call his principle just to get his phone, waiting until he would pick up.

"Yo this is Jiraiya the love machine. How may I take your question?"

Sasuke paused. "Question?"

"Yes. This is Jiraiya the love machine I take question on people who have problems with their sex life to their sexuality? Now what question would you like for me to answer for you?"

"This is Sasuke? We meet at your house along with Naruto.

"Wait..what..Hey cut the air line!!!" Jiraiya yelled into the back ground. "Ah Sasuke how are ya?"

"What the hell is Jiraiya the love machine?"

"I'm at work. Who gave you this number?"

His black eyes rolled. "Your girlfriend." He growled into the phone, he had been sit-up.

"Haha. What a clever little vixen I have. So whats up?"

"Can you tell me about Namikaze Minato?"

Jiraiya leaned forward in his chair, "how do you know that name?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Naruto told me but he won't tell me anything else. I was wondering if you could?"

Hearing a loud sigh. "His my half-brother. And he abandon Naruto's mother as she was pregnant with him. She died giving birth and I took him in." He said simply.

Sasuke felt like crap now. He closed his eyes as he felt the wave of shame wash over him. "Thanks for telling me." His voice cracked as he spoke. "Bye." Hanging up and setting the phone down.

"Sasuke?" A happy Mikoto came into his room with a big smile.

"Hey mom."

Mikoto walked over to the side of his bed, where he was leaning against the bed wall. "I have some great news. You father and brother are going to fire Naruto. I stood up to you father, I should have done it sooner."

"Wha? Mom what are you doing? I don't want Naruto fired!" Sasuke stated. Sasuke shot up from the wall, he began shifting over the other side of the bed away from his mother. With his back to her he then spoke. "I don't want that mom. You can just leave it as is." Sasuke stood up and turned toward her. "I can handle myself."

"But I just thought-"

Sasuke snapped. "Mom! I'm fine. I know your the only one that doesn't what to change me and I love you for that but as for father and Itachi I'm starting to dislike them more."

"I'm not the other one that didn't want to change you. It was Naruto." Mikoto covered her mouth as she headed for Sasuke's door, she heard him sit down on his bed as she left.

_'Stop It, Just Stop It'_

Naruto walked out from the guest room, he headed down the hall way apon hearing voices as he was close to Sasuke's room. Hearing Sasuke and his mother talk back and forth as they argued to one another, Naruto leaned against the wall next to the door. Not knowing when they would stop so he waited.

Mikoto came out, looking down as she went down the hall way completely unaware that Naruto was next to the door. Naruto's blue eyes watched her back for awhile before entering Sasuke's room. "Sasuke why were you arguing with your mother?" Naruto paused as he saw Sasuke looked over at him with a shocked look.

_How am I going to explain to him that I know?_ Sasuke grimed as he redirect his gaze to the floor

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

**The** _'Million Dollar'_ **Man**

_::Chapter 14: The Truth, the Weasel, the Misunderstanding::_

Mikoto was sitting down in her husbands office after her talk with Sasuke, she didn't know it would had left her this drained of emotion. The phone on the desk rang but ignoring it, her black eyes zoomed to the black colored telephone where it laid on top of small yellow folders that she knew to contain the file of Uzumaki Naruto. She rubbed her lower temple as for her other hand that reached out and brought the folder closer for her to look through it once again.

Mikoto didn't have anything against Naruto but if Sasuke were to find out his so called 'probation officer' slash 'changer.' She didn't know what to do, even through Sasuke already knew about Naruto's job and even more.

_'Mr. Probation Officer No More'_

Naruto saw that Sasuke wasn't just going to open up as he was legging around his bed frame, he didn't look upon the blond. Sasuke was thinking, that's all he could really tell about the raven. Naruto sighed as his question went unanswered, it wasn't likely to be answered either. "Well, I'm going to go get dinner you want anything?"

Sasuke sat on his bed facing away from the male. "No, I'm alright."

Naruto sighed once more, he guessed Sasuke just needed some alone time, he would come back later to see who the boy was doing while bring him leftovers from his dinner and a can of Pringles. "Okay." Naruto turned on his heels and left with the close of the door behind him, he licked his lips once outside the room. "What could you be thinking of Kid?" Naruto soon exited the house in a cold manner, he wouldn't be too long.

_'Mr. Probation Officer No More'_

Parking the vertical as the limo driver got out and turned around to walk to the driver's side rear to open the door for the male, he bow as the figure graciously got out, a black over coat draped behind him, his head title in each direction of the mansion.

"Welcome home, sir." the driver stated as his boss stepped forward.

Itachi and the other male that stepped from the limo they both gave each other a look before heading to the two big white doors.

"Itachi-sama about our deal?"

"Don't worry about that. I have everything written out and ready for you to sign. Soon we will be same ownership over our new company."

The longhair male look pleased, with a bow to his head he went in first.

Itachi watched he go inside, he dug for his cell phone, dialing Kisame to see if his little brother was at home.

_'Mr. Probation Officer No More'_

And just like Naruto had wanted he wasn't gone for too long as he was staring up at the staircase of the Uchiha mansion, he had just gotten back for eating at a restaurant nearby and had leftovers to munch on later. He let a slow sigh as his feet would not more, call it hesitation if you would but he took one powerful deep breath before his leg would move onto the first step and the rest seemed to follow.

Taking his time as he now saw Sasuke's room, not hesitating he throw open the door as Sasuke jolted forward on his bed with his phone to his ear. "What were you doing babe?" He walked in without shutting the door behind him.

"Quit calling me that! And I'm talking with a friend!" Sasuke then muttered into the phone so that Naruto couldn't hear what was saying. "What do you have in the bag?" He saw green in the bag, trying to make out what it was.

"Pringles."

"You had Pringles for dinner?"

"No. It's to snack on later, why? You want some?" He pulled the can out and it was the sour cream & onion kind. He didn't know about Sasuke but Naruto loved this kind.

"Yeah. I'll take some." Naruto reached into his bag and toss the can over to the boy.

Sasuke had spoken a few more words into the phone before he ended the call, sitting up and opening the Pringles and tasted the first chip.

Naruto dropped his bag in front of Sasuke bed and then dropped to his knees and rested his elbows on his comforter. "I want to talk to you about when we were at my house."

"Hm?"

Naruto titled his head as he studied the pattern on the comforter. "That thing that happened between us."

Sasuke said all at once, "Dowehaveto?!"

Naruto's head shot up, he scoff at Sasuke expression. "Well… I don't know about you but I kinda what to know what that was."

"It was want is was!"

"So, does that mean you like me in some kind of way?" Naruto pushed himself with his hands, lifting a knee onto the bed, his eyes pined on the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke gulped back as the blue eyes were beginning to undress him.

Another figure stood at the door, not liking what he was seeing or hearing. "I **hope** you don't plan on answering that!"

_'Mr. Probation Officer No More'_

Kisame told everything to his boss as he was done, and then Itachi would just hang up on him when he had what he asked for. He sighed as he flips his phone by his side and continued to stare at the mansion.

_10 Minutes Later Of Staring…_

A black limo pulled to a full stop and what looked like Itachi stepping out, he got a glimpse of Itachi glaring fire at him for no reason and rushed inside.

Itachi climbed up the flight of stairs and saw that his little brother had left the door wide out and found it strange that he **would** left the door open. He glared when he heard a voice that wasn't Sasuke's, he step closer and closer until he stood at the doors entrance and found that his employee was trying to seduce his little brother and grew angry when Naruto asked if **Sasuke liked him**!

"I **hope** you don't plan on answering that!"

Sasuke jolted forward on his bed, his hand out reaching for the blond but couldn't reach him from where he was sitting.

Naruto leaned back supporting himself with the knee on Sasuke bed, "Itachi.."

"You're fired for this. Seducing your product on my younger brother wasn't what I intended for you to do. And Sasuke, have you no shame on who flirts with you?!"

Naruto cringed at his words.

Itachi rolled his eyes in slow mode, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have to leave now." The elder Uchiha took a step into the room and then to the side, expecting Naruto to just get up and leave with Itachi following behind him.

"Sasuke?"

"**Don't!**" Itachi snapped, "he doesn't want a low-class guy like you."

Naruto seemed to smirk, "what about you Itachi-sama?"

Itachi frowned his eyebrow together.

Naruto slid his knee from Sasuke's bed and turn to face the male, "I did a little spying myself. I know you 'dirty disgusting secret'."

Sasuke draw back into his bed more, staring completely at Naruto.

Giving a small tiny chuckle. "And what did you find out?"

"That yourself isn't a perfect older brother as you portrayed yourself."

Itachi shifted his vision to Sasuke on the bed, Sasuke had already covered his face into his blanket.

Itachi voice soften, "you're saying I'm not a perfect brother to him?"

Naruto countered with, "your shoebox under your bed say that your not."

"**WHAT**?"

TBC

A/n and there you have it!


End file.
